What She Doesn't Know
by zyujin
Summary: Ron's sexlife is in the slumps.  He needs some release, and finds it in the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to give a big thank you to everyone who read my last story, "Bride of Malfoy", and gave it such high praises. I know how quickly these boards can fill up, especially for a popular pair like Draco/Ron, so to get so many new emails all these months after the story's completion, is a real surprise and an honor. I've been on a real Draco/Ron kick lately, I'm not exactly sure why, but I've been writing a lot of stories with the two of them. I don't know how many of them are going to get posted, but I think I'll start with this one. Hope you guys like it.**

**P.S. Last time I tried posting a story, I had problems with the quotation marks. I'm hoping that won't be an issue this time around, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

What She Doesn't Know

Ron continued to wave enthusiastically after his daughter, even though the train that carried her away from him was no longer in sight. He thought how silly he must look, still waving like a fool, tears pouring down his face. It embarrassed him only slightly, just enough for him to drop his hand to his side. His tears and proud smile remained though. He looked to his side, at his wife, Hermione, and saw she was smiling at him with the same pride mirrored in her own glassy eyes. In a moment though, the smile was gone, Hermione's eyes dropped away from his own, and Ron could feel the real world crashing back into place around them. "Well," Hermione began. "I'll see you at home then." She took little Hugo's hand, and turned away before he could answer. "Yeah, bye." He said to the empty space where Hermione once stood.

Ron and Hermione's relationship had not been the same in years. That was not to say they didn't love each other, they did, but even that was only half true. Ron still loved the woman he had married, still felt totally enamored with her. He could still daydream at work about how beautiful, and smart, and caring she was. The problem was, **that** Hermione was no longer around. The responsibilities of work and maintaining a household had swallowed her up. These day's Hermione seemed completely consumed by her many responsibilities. So much so, that he barely recognized her anymore. Hell, he barely even saw her anymore. To be fair though, Ron was sure Hermione felt the same way about him.

After the war, Ron, along with Hermione and Harry, had returned to school to take the year they had missed. After graduation, Ron had helped out his brother, George at his shop. With Fred… gone, and George a mere shadow of his former self, Ron practically ran the place on his own, which occupied much of his time. When George had recovered enough from his grief, Ron left to begin auror's training. Harry had already gone through training himself, and was more than happy to help Ron when he could, but Ron would always return to the flat he shared with his then girlfriend, dead tired and quick to fall into a deep sleep. Hermione completely understood, and never complained once. But training would seem like a vacation compared to the job itself. Not that Ron was complaining. He loved his work, he honestly couldn't see himself doing anything else. Which was perfect, because he rarely found the time or energy to do anything else. Somehow, Ron and Hermione **had** found the time to get married and produced two children, and Ron made sure to make himself available to them. The only thing more important to him than being an auror was being a father. The problem was that the role of husband seemed to take a distant third place. He and Hermione had drifted apart. They only seemed to know how to interact with each other in terms of their relationships with other people. When they were at the Burrow, or with old Hogwarts' friends, they were 'Ron and Hermione', to their children they were 'mum and dad', to the wizarding world at large they were part of the famous 'Golden Trio'. But when it was just them, they were strangers to each other. It was a sad realization, but Ron could see no way around it. He left the station and continued off to work.

The thing Ron missed most about his ld life with Hermione was the sex. Not even just the physicality of it, but how Hermione made him feel when they had sex together. She was normally quite reserved, more likely to think first, then act. But when they were in bed, she was wild, feral. She threw caution and logic to the wind and did whatever came naturally. She truly came alive, and it was all for Ron. All _because_ of Ron. She made him feel truly wanted, needed, in a way no one else ever had. Ron missed that side of their relationship, what he had now paled in comparison.

When Ron's attempts at 'getting some action' from his wife had been rejected, for one reason or another, Ron decided he needed some other form of release. He would never cheat on his wife. No, never that, but there were limits to what he considered cheating. He and the other Gryffindor boys of his year often had circle jerks together; and he and the male members of his quidditch team did it all the time, especially when they won. It wasn't considered gay or cheating, for those boys who had girlfriends at the time, it was just something the guys did. It was fun, and it was uniquely male, something you couldn't do with a girl. So naturally, that was Ron's first choice for a sexual outlet. The problem was things had changed since Hogwarts. As everybody grew up, settled down, and moved on, Ron's number of wanking buddies began to dwindle. Eventually it was just he and Seamus. But when Seamus, the last of the group to marry, finally tied the knot, Ron found himself utterly alone. He doubted he was the only one of their group to be so sexually frustrated, but apparently he was the only one willing to turn to his buddies for help, or even mention he needed it at all.

So instead, Ron would venture off to a seedy little place in Knockturn Alley where he could get off. He always made sure to disguise his appearance when he went. He, a famous and respected, not to mention, married auror, couldn't be found in such a place. It was a dodgy bookstore, that sold smut. In the back were booths with moving portraits of witches and wizards doing lewd things for the patrons viewing pleasure. But it wasn't the portraits that provided the real pleasure, it was the fellow patrons.

So Ron, following his normal routine, picking his normal booth, chucked his outer robe, put his money in the coin slot and waited. He removed his semi-erect cock from his trousers as he watched one especially slutty witch eating out another. He also unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open so he could play with his chest and nipples. Years of quidditch, followed by his rather physically demanding career, had given Ron a body like chiseled marble. He didn't think much of his own physique, but he knew the wizards at the bookstore liked it. Even Harry had complemented him on it numerous time, often playfully squeezing his muscle in the changing rooms at the ministry.

After a few moments of stroking, Ron was almost fully hard. He looked and saw a green bulb light up on the wall beside him. This meant that not only was the booth beside his occupied, but that the person inside wanted to play. Ron tapped the wall with his wand twice and its color faded away, becoming completely transparent. He was stunned when he saw the person on the other side. A person he'd seen not eight hours earlier, standing across the platform at King's Cross. The last person he'd **ever** expect to see in a place like this. It was Draco Malfoy. Ron almost tapped the wall again to hide himself, when he remember that Draco would not recognize him, not in his disguise. Draco, he now realized was staring straight at him, wantonly. He was stroking himself every bit as vigorously as Ron had been.

Ron began scanning Draco now. His skin was just as porcelain white as it had always been. Draco had his shirt undone too, and Ron could see his lean form underneath. Ron had to admit, it wasn't bad. Ron knew Draco had a desk job, so he assumed Draco must've made special effort to maintain his body. The other man's hair was thinning, and as pale as it was, in the dim lighting of their surroundings, he almost looked bold. Oddly enough, it actually suited Draco, made him look 'sexy'. What really surprised Ron though, was Malfoy's cock. It was bigger than Ron would've thought. Not as big as Ron's, few men's other than his brothers' were, but it was definitely above average. And Ron could tell when they were naturally big, or just charmed that way. Draco's meat was 100% Draco.

All in all, Draco had a rather impressive body, Ron would not deny that, and since his true identity was currently hidden, he could admire it freely, without fear of consequence. Ron was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Draco waving his cock at him. Ron knew what it meant. He turned to face the wall fully, Draco did the same. They both pressed their cocks against the wall, which was charmed to allow one's erection to penetrate, but nothing else. Their hard cocks were now poking through each others booths. They grabbed each other at the same time. Ron threw his head back and moaned. Draco's hand on his cock felt amazing. He could have pretended it was anyone else, but he found that at that moment, he didn't care. He was being touched, and that was all that matter. Ron had been so busy with work, and with helping Rose prepare for school, he barely even had time to come here anymore. His first hand job in months was almost enough to undo him. The fact that Malfoy had delicate, almost feminine hands, with a decidedly masculine grip was doing nothing to help Ron's staying power. He pulled away, not wanting to shoot off just yet.

Draco placed both hands against his side of the wall, not minding being denied Ron's cock, so long as his own, wasn't forgotten. He let his head roll back and eyes close, as Ron continued stroking him. Ron now examined Draco more closely. The man was fucking beautiful. Lean and ripped, not a blemish on him, and completely hairless, just the way Ron liked it. What did Malfoy need to be in a place like this for, Ron wondered. He could get any bird or bloke where ever or when ever he wanted. Hell if there weren't laws against public nudity, he could just walk down Diagon Alley starkers, and people would be throwing themselves at him. Of course if he did break that law, Ron might have to bring him in, and that wouldn't be so bad for Ron either. Draco grabbed the edges of his robes, and let them drop off his shoulders and down his body. He was now naked from the waist up, and bucking into Ron's hand.

Ron wasted no time in dropping to his knees. Even Draco's cock was bald, Ron saw. He was now sorry the enchantments that allowed cocks to pass through the wall didn't extend to scrotum, he would've loved to suck Draco's hairless balls. But there was nothing stopping him from sucking the man's cock, so he did just that. If someone had told him 20 years ago that he'd end up on his knees, sucking Draco Malfoy's cock one day, he'd have punched them right in the nose. Right now, however, he couldn't believe his luck. Draco felt perfect in his mouth, he sucked the former Slytherin in long even strokes. Draco seemed to like it like that, as he bucked his hips in and out slowly to match Ron's pace. The only sounds in the booths were of Ron's slurping and Draco's soft moans. Draco, Ron thought, sounded rather sexy when he moaned. He sucked a bit harder at the head of Draco's dick, causing the other man to cry out. A single bead of precum landed on Ron's tongue. Ron removed his mouth from Draco, so he could savor it. He swallowed the small trace of Draco's essence, thirsting for more.

Quenching his thirst would have to wait, it seemed, as Draco was pulling his hard cock out of the wall. Ron felt a twinge of disappointment rush through him. It didn't last, as he saw Draco turn around and drop his trousers. Draco had a gorgeous back, which lead down to an even more gorgeous arse. The blonde bent down, reaching into his robes to retrieve his wand. He turned to Ron, motioning for him to put his cock through. Ron complied, allowing Draco to wrap those once infuriating, but now heavenly lips around his dick. The warmth of Draco's mouth brought Ron closer to the edge, and he was sure he was going to explode. Before he could, though, Draco had removed his mouth and touched the tip of his wooden wand to the tip of Ron's fleshy one. Ron felt his cock become cool, slick, and a bit "waxy". He instantly recognized the lubrication and safe sex charms. Ron's heart skipped a beat. He'd never let things go **that** far in the booths before. Not that he hadn't had other opportunities, but that would be crossing a line he'd told himself he couldn't cross. Draco stood again, still holding Ron's cock. He turned around and aim Ron at his hole as best he could. Ron knew he should've stopped Draco, should've pulled away, should've… done something. But right then, Ron couldn't move, couldn't speak. And he couldn't believe he was going to fuck Draco Malfoy, in sodding Knockturn Ally.

Ron felt his cock touch Draco's puckered hole, then, he was breaching it. Draco cried out softly as Ron pushed past his ring of muscle. Ron pressed his hand up against the wall, more to support himself than anything. Soon, he was fully submerged in the depths of Draco Malfoy. And it felt **wonderful**. Draco's arse was like a vice, gripping Ron in all the right places, but he was just loose enough that Ron could still move in and out easily. Ron felt he could stay buried in his former schoolmate forever. He felt Draco push away, and came back to his senses. He moved his hips back, pulling out of Draco, before thrusting back in. Draco grunted, his face tightening, before easing into a relaxed look of euphoria. Ron knew the other man was enjoying this as much as he was. Ron had only actually fucked a man once, and that was a time he and Harry had decided never to speak of again, but he couldn't deny, he fucking missed it.

Ron increased the pace of his thrusting steadily, plowing in faster and harder. Soon he was moving with such force, he was threatening to knock the enchanted wall down. Draco didn't seem to mind though, if his cries of pleasure were anything to go by. At that moment, Ron wished he could knock the damn wall down. He wanted to grip Draco's hips, to capture his whole body. I didn't matter that they'd hated each other in school, that Draco had been a git, and likely still was. It didn't matter that Draco would probably hex Ron within an inch of his life if he knew it was the Weasley fucking him. In that one insane moment, it didn't even matter that Ron was now, by any definition, cheating on his wife, the thing he said he'd never do. All that mattered was Ron's cock up Draco's arse. That perfect, warm, fit, tight arse that he could plow for days. Ron felt his balls and the base of his dick begin to tingle, and started pounding harder. "Here it comes!" He announced. Not a moment later, he was shooting off his load inside Draco. It was the most powerful orgasm he'd had in **years**, hands down. Ron, rested against the wall, breathing heavily. On the other side, Draco was hunched over, doing the same. After a moment, Draco pulled away. He turned and tapped Ron's, only slightly, wilting member with his wand. The wad off cum that had been held in place, by the force of the safe sex charm, slowly fell to the floor. Ron's cock twitched, flinging another stream of cum free, before he pulled out of the wall. The last thing Ron saw, before the wall separating them became opaque once more, was Draco's magnificent arse, as he bent over to pull up his pants.

Ron fixed his own clothing, before leaving the booth. He and Draco left their respective booths at the same time. Draco looked toward him smiling, but the smile quickly disappeared. His eyes widened, and he looked as though he had seen a ghost before he turned and hurried away. Ron thought that was most peculiar. Ron went to the restroom to relieve himself, before leaving. It was only when he looked up at himself in the mirror that he realized his illusion charm had faded, and the look Draco gave him suddenly made sense. Draco knew it was he who had fucked him. For a moment Ron felt like his heart had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

A flood of emotions washed over Ron as he returned home. For one, he had spent too much time at the seedy shop in Knockturn Alley. So much so, that the charm he'd used to disguise himself had faded. After so many months of being so careful, he'd been found out. By Draco Malfoy of all people. Second, he'd essentially cheated on his wife. Mutual wanking was one thing, just a bit of fun between mates. Even blow jobs, he felt could be forgiven, but he had gone the whole hog and actually fucked someone. There was no excusing that. Sure Draco had been the one to initiate it, but he could have stopped it at anytime if he'd wanted. But that was the problem, he didn't want to. Draco was drop dead gorgeous, he'd always thought so, even at school, though he would have never admitted it to anyone. But git that he was, you'd have to be blind not to see that Draco was bloody beautiful. And it was not often that drop dead beautiful people, male or female threw themselves at Ron. Okay, that wasn't true. Being known for helping Harry Potter destroy the Dark Lord, did earn him a few groupies, but to Ron, they didn't count. They were just attracted to the fame, or to his connection to Harry, not to him. Draco hadn't seen his real face until after, and even if he'd known it was Ron, being the friend of Harry Potter wouldn't have meant a damn thing to him. So yeah, having this beautiful man, who did not know of his fame and didn't care, desire him so much, even if it was only for a quick ride on his cock, it was hard for Ron to refuse.

Then there was Ron's biggest concern. At the center of everything, was Draco. Believe it or not, Ron had matured quite a bit over the years. Enough to see his childhood rivalry with Draco as being just that. He didn't hate Draco, and he doubted he ever really did, not when he now knew what true hatred was. Ron also knew what evil was. He'd seen more of it than he'd like every day on his job. Despite what people often said about them, even to this day, Ron knew the Malfoys were not evil. Lucius, maybe, but not his wife, and certainly not his son. Draco was misguided at best and he was not without his faults, who was really, but there was a lot Ron honestly (and secretly) admired about Draco. He was a proud man, one who weathered the storm of insults and bias against his family after the war. Ron knew Draco had handled it better than he would have, were their roles reversed. He was also strong enough to admit, even apologize for his mistakes, but not so desperate that he would beg forgiveness. He'd made his peace with Harry and Ron and Hermione, and even with his aunt Andromeda and cousin Teddy, and that seemed to be enough for him. He didn't seem to care what anyone else thought. In another life perhaps he and Ron could have even been friends, but as it was they were… what? Ron didn't have the words.

Thinking of his relationship with the blonde proved too confusing. Instead he chose to focus on what had just happened. Him fucking Draco. Ron had to admit, it was one of the best shags he'd ever had, good enough to rival the ones he and Hermione had had in their hey day. His thoughts then drifted to Hermione, and his heart sank as he remembered his betrayal. Ron open the door to his home and was met with the smell of dinner cooking and his nine year old son running into his arms. "Dad!" Hugo shouted. Ron scooped Hugo up, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. He set the boy down as he entered the kitchen. There he found Hermione at the stove, stirring a pot. She looked… domestic, and stunningly beautiful, all at the same time. She turned to him, and flashed him a smile that made his heart melt. "Hello, Honey." Ron kissed her deeply. She returned it. Ron was overwhelmed with feelings of love and affection for his wife, all thought of Draco Malfoy was pushed from his mind. For the moment, at least.

Three weeks had passed and Ron had not returned to the bookstore in Knockturn Alley. Not that he hadn't wanted to. He'd tried to make love to Hermione that first night, after Draco, but she'd complained about a headache. Since then, one or both of them had been held up at work, and if they were home at the same time, one of them was already asleep. So Ron thought of going to the book store quite a bit. He'd even tossed off at work once, thinking of fucking Draco again. He'd almost been caught by Harry just as he came. Ron thanked every god in the heavens that he'd been hidden behind his desk.

Ron left work one day, seriously thinking of going to the bookstore. He needed to get off, badly. The prospect of going home, to find Hermione either gone, fast asleep or too stressed to even look at him didn't sit well with him. Shooting off a good load always seemed to relax him. But since his former haunt was still tainted by memories of Malfoy, Ron chose another vise, alcohol. He popped over to a pub after work.

Ron was on his third pint, and still no closer to even thinking about going home. Though in the back of his mind, he supposed he really should. If Hermione was working late, Hugo would be there alone. "One more pint," Ron told himself. "Then I'll leave." He downed the remaining content of his glass, and found his way to the loo. Ron rushed over to the urinal nearest the door, taking no notice of the man standing right beside. He was too occupied with the need to empty his strained bladder. As he drained the excess alcohol from his body, he found himself looking over his shoulder, only to find Draco standing there beside him. _Shit! _Ron thought. _What the bloody hell is he doing here? _Draco seemed to have recognized Ron immediately, and was determined to ignore him. It seemed neither one of them would be finished doing their business anytime soon, and they were at the only two urinals available. Ron looked away, deciding to ignore Draco every bit as much as the other man was ignoring him. But he couldn't help taking a quick glance at Draco's prick, now knowing how nice a prick it was. Gods, it was awesome. Even completely limp and streaming piss.

Ron felt himself hardening, and decided to focus on the job at hand. It wasn't long though before he found himself looking at it again. Draco was done, and shaking himself dry, and the sight made Ron lick his lips. Draco squeezed the end of his dick and pulled, draining the last drop, and Ron realized, he was taking a bit longer to finish up then absolutely necessary. He looked up and saw Draco's eyes on him. He almost flinched away, but there was no need really. Draco knew what he was looking at, and it was clear now Draco wanted him to look. He stayed at the urinal stroking himself slowly, his cock gradually filling with blood. Ron found himself stroking his own cock without really meaning to.

Draco's gaze dropped from Ron's eyes to his prick. Ron's did the same. They stood there, stroking themselves and watching each other. Ron couldn't help noticed how relaxed it all felt, the most relaxed he'd ever felt around Draco, like this was all completely normal and they did it all the time. Draco waved his cock, in that erotic way Ron liked, before reaching over to squeeze Ron's arse. _Fuck! _Ron thought. Just then they heard the door open. They quickly separated, put themselves together, and moved to the sinks as if nothing had happened. Ron never bothered with his forth pint and went home immediately.

The next day, Ron was anxious. He was also indecisive. He knew he wanted, hell, **needed** to see Draco again. He just didn't know where to look, the bookstore, or the pub? When quitting time came, Ron found himself choosing the pub. He walked straight up to the bar and ordered a pint. He looked around to see if Malfoy was around. He was just starting to feel foolish for his own desperate need for Malfoy, when he saw a familiar blonde sitting alone in a booth. Malfoy was nursing his own drink and smoking a cigar. The blonde had his head down, and hadn't noticed him yet. Ron took a large sip of his drink, before walking over. Draco was so deep in thought, he had not noticed Ron at all until the other man spoke. "Mind if I join you?" Draco's head rose at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice, he'd not actually heard it in years. His cold gray eyes scanned Ron, betraying no emotion what-so-ever, and Ron nervously thought that maybe he shouldn't have come. Draco took a long drag of his cigar, eyes burning into Ron's before he pointed at the seat across from him. "Sure, why not?" Ron did not know it was possible to feel both more and less nervous about something at the same time until that moment. He sat down across from Draco as the other man produced another cigar from his jacket pocket and offered it to him. "Smoke?" Ron almost refused, but decided, why not. Draco lit it for him, and Ron took a long slow drag.

As the smoke burned his throat and filled his lungs, Ron felt all his tension ease away. He'd not smoked in years, Hermione had constantly and rather naggingly urged him to stop once he'd picked up the habit, but at that moment, it was just what he needed. He looked to see Draco staring right at him, holding his own cigar to his lips. "Been seeing a lot of each other, haven't we?" Draco said. Ron's nerves returned as he looked down at the table. "Yeah." Moments passed silently between them, and Ron wondered what would happen next. What he even wanted to happen next. Then Draco was speaking again. "I come here for a drink when I just need to get out of the house," he said before picking up his glass. "But their stuff is shit." For some reason, Ron found that hilarious and started laughing. Draco smiled. "Care to join me for a real drink?" Ron looked up at him. Draco was clearly giving him what Seamus would call 'bedroom eyes', and Ron felt himself get instantly hard. "Yes." He said without even a thought. Draco put out his cigar and reached for his outer robe. "Come on." He said, getting up from their table.

As fast as a floo could carry them, Ron and Draco were inside a large room in Malfoy manor. The place was almost unrecognizable. Gone was the old fashioned look of a pureblood museum, the new décor was modern, screamed of muggle influence, and yet, was distinctly Draco. "Take your robe?" Ron was brought out of his thoughts by Draco's question, and nodded. "Sure." He pulled his robe off and handed it to Draco. "Make yourself at home." Draco said before walking off.

Ron took a seat on the leather couch, and marveled at how soft it was. Moments later, Draco returned with a bottle and two glasses. Ron now took the opportunity to look at Draco properly. His robe was gone, and he was wearing a black button down shirt with black slacks. The top two buttons on the shirt were undone, revealing just enough skin to be erotic without being obscene. His shoes were thoroughly shined. Several gold rings adorned Draco's fingers. Ron normally found such things gaudy, especially on men, but Draco wore them well. He soon stood in front of Ron, holding out the glasses. Ron took one, Draco placed the other on a table between them and uncorked the bottle. As Draco poured their drinks, Ron spoke. "I-um, I like what you've done with the place." Draco sat on the other end of the couch beside Ron. "Astoria," He answered. "She felt the place needed some new life. I agreed, and let her have at it." Ron looked at the art around them. "A lot of this stuff is muggle, isn't it?" Draco shrugged. "It's not so bad." He took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table. Ron nervously sipped his own.

Draco leaned back in his seat, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. The sight made Ron even harder, something he did not think possible. Draco looked at him, his eyes raking Ron's body, stopping at his crotch. Ron shuddered, and felt the sudden need to say something, anything. "So, uh, where is Astoria anyway?" The question seemed more casual in his head then it did once he'd asked it. "Out spending my money, probably." Said Draco, not missing a beat. His eyes had not left Ron's crotch, and he was openly gripping his own. Ron began gulping down his drink. "You can make yourself more comfortable if you'd like." Ron almost asked what Draco meant, when he saw Draco adjusting his position on the couch. He was unfastening his belt and trousers. Ron took a sharp intake of breath as Draco produced his hard, hairless cock. He pulled the foreskin back, revealing its shiny pink head to Ron. "How long did you say she was gonna be gone?" Draco began stroking himself as he spoke. "Doesn't matter, this is my room. She can't come in here. Can't even hear what goes on in here." Draco reached over and gripped the bulge in Ron's trousers. It was almost enough to make him lose it right there. Ron quickly freed his cock from its confines. Draco took it in hand, squeezing it. Gods, Draco's hand felt so good on his dick. He thought the other man was going to stroke him off, until he saw Draco leaning down to take him in his mouth.

Once again, Ron was engulfed by the warmth of Draco's mouth. It felt so damn good. He rested his hand on the back of Draco's head, twisting his fingers through Draco's hair. Ron could tell Draco was experienced at male sex, he gave excellent head. Most people gagged on Ron's considerable size and girth, but Draco took it like a pro. He took Ron all the way down his throat before sliding off. Draco stroked him for a bit licking his lips. He peeled Ron's foreskin back, before sucking on Ron's head. The auror's entire body tensed at the contact, it struck him like a bolt of lightning. Draco starting licking his slit, then traced his tongue along the length of Ron's dick. "Gods, Draco!" It was the first time he'd called Draco by his first name, the thought of calling him Malfoy seemed quite preposterous at the moment.

Draco sat up, and began undoing his shirt. Ron quickly took over, kissing and sucking every newly exposed inch of skin. He took Draco's nipple into his mouth, and caused the other man to cry out as he sucked. This was why he preferred guys to be hairless. Ron was very oral when it came to sex, and hair just got in the way. He kissed all the way down Draco's belly, and tickled his navel with his tongue. Draco raised his hips, allowing Ron to pull his trousers down. Ron was surprised to see the blonde had chosen not to where underwear that day. He also realized he was now free to do what he'd wanted to do at the shop, and began sucking Draco's balls in earnest. Draco writhed and screamed as Ron juggled his testes in his mouth. Draco's balls were every bit as magnificent as Ron imagined they'd be, every bit as magnificent as the rest of Draco. He fingered the Slytherin while sucking his luscious orbs. "Please! Please, Ron!" Draco begged. Ron pulled up. Draco stood, removing his clothes entirely. He was a fucking **god**. Ron stood, and followed suit, then Draco's hands were all over his body.

They'd ended up kissing at some point. Ron thought to himself that that wasn't part of the deal, not that there'd even been a deal. But he didn't stop Draco, in fact he was kissing back every bit as fiercely. His hands roamed Draco's body and eventually settled on his arse. He groped and squeezed it. He spread Draco's cheeks as he sucked his neck. Ron's finger found Draco's hole and probed it. Draco screamed again. Ron did not get to finger Draco as much as he would have liked as he soon found himself being pushed back softly. "You had me last time." Draco said. He kissed Ron's lips once more and added "Now it's my turn." Ron's heart nearly stopped. Had that meant what he thought it did. He saw Draco reach for his wand, and cast an all to familiar set of spells on his cock. Ron now had the chance to say what he should've said last time and didn't. But did he really want to. He was so horny, so ready, and Draco was there. They were going to fuck in Draco's home. Ron had never been fucked before. He'd never thought about it really, but he wanted it now. He needed it. He knew he had to have Draco's cock inside him. He kissed Draco again. "Just tell me what to do." He whispered.

With two flicks of his wand, Draco vanished the table with their drinks, and transfigured the couch into a bed. "Lie down." Draco told him. Without question, Ron crawled onto the bed, resting on his stomach. "On your back." Draco said. Ron gave a questioning look, but complied. Draco ran his hand along Ron's body, drinking him in. He made his way to the man's cock, and gave it a few healthy strokes. Draco climbed on to the bed, lifting Ron's legs onto his shoulders. He pointed the wand at Ron's entrance. Ron's breath hitched as he felt something cool and slick inside. Draco inserted two fingers, and Ron began to writhe. Draco dug his fingers in and out, drawing the most delightful cries from Ron. He slipped a third finger in and Ron's whole body went rigid. The way his muscles tensed made Draco's cock twitch. Draco withdrew his fingers. "Are you ready?" Ron looked up at him with lazy eyes, and only nodded. Draco repositioned himself.

When Ron felt Draco's cock pressed against him reality struck him. He was actually going to let Draco fuck him. He wanted Draco to. Draco pressed forward, pushing into him. The sensation was so foreign to Ron. It wasn't painful, he thought it would be, but it didn't hurt at all. Once Draco was fully inside him, it actually felt quite good. When Draco started pumping, it felt amazing. Draco looked down at him, with the most hungry expression. Like he'd been wanting Ron for years, and was finally claiming his conquest. For all Ron knew, that's exactly what Draco had been thinking, and he didn't care. Let Draco claim him, let Draco fuck him, let him mark him as his for all the world to see. Ron didn't care. Draco was thrusting inside him at full force, and Ron was crying out with abandon. His vision had gone dark, save for the stars that flashed across his eyes. His insides were on fire, set ablaze by Malfoy's cock. Draco was pounding him into the mattress, making beastly, almost frightening growls. For a moment, he actually did sound like his dragon namesake.

Draco fucked Ron, long and hard. Fucked him until it almost hurt. Fucked him until Ron couldn't take it anymore, until his throat was raw from screaming. He'd fucked Ron's orgasm right out of him, before following suit with his own. Ron thought to himself that Astoria Malfoy was either the luckiest witch alive, or the dumbest if Draco needed to look elsewhere for someone he could fuck like that. Ron fell asleep on Malfoy's bed. Lucky for Hugo, Hermione did in fact come home at her regular time that evening. Lucky for Ron, she was already asleep when he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I been caught up in a lotta other stuff. Got a buch of chapters for this written already, so hope to put them up over the next few weeks. DON'T OWN S#&T!**

Two months. It had been two months since Ron and Draco had started their secret affair. Sometimes all they had time for was a quick wank, even if they had to squeeze it in between lunch breaks. Other times they could be in each other's arms most of the night. The most peculiar thing about it was that Ron and Hermione's relationship remained relatively unchanged. He didn't have to make up excuses for where he was when he was with Draco. She hadn't even asked. They had grown so distant in their marriage that going days or even weeks without seeing each other had just become part of the norm. He didn't even feel guilty about it. He'd stopped trying to even get Hermione to notice him sexually, since he knew those needs could be satisfied elsewhere. But even if he just wanted to spend time with someone, it was usually Draco he thought of, not her. And that was another odd thing.

The one unexpected side effect of his and Draco's relationship was, that somewhere along the way, the two had actually become friends. They weren't in love with each other, not by any means, but they did care for one another, and not just for each other's bodies. In fact, things had gotten to the point that most days during their visits, they could go without having sex at all, though being naked in each other's company had become something of a habit. They could just lounge around Draco's room at the manor, talking about work, quidditch, letters from their kids, even their old school rivalry. The only subject that was taboo was their wives. That they never brought up. The room was their escape. Wives, be it in person or in conversation, were not allowed.

But comfortable as their relationship had become, and as thankful as Ron was for it, he was glad to have the sex too. In the beginning he'd thought that eventually the thrill or novelty would where off. That one or both of them would get bored and move on. But if anything, the opposite seemed true. The more time they spent around each other, without the tensions of their past getting in the way, the more fond they became of each other. And the more they started to like each other, the better the sex got. Draco admitted to having had frequent lovers, male and female, but hadn't had anyone other than Ron since they'd hooked up. Ron believed him, he was trained to know when someone was lying, not that they had any reason to.

With the few rare exceptions of the pub, and the odd wank or blow job at one another's jobs, Ron and Draco spent most of their time in Draco's room. It turned out, the room was Draco's very own room of requirements, equipped with whatever he needed at any given time, and accessible only to him and a personal guest. The two were currently laying on a bed, sharing a cigar. Draco's arm was draped lazily around Ron's shoulder. He took a long drag, held it for a moment, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Ron's hand was on Draco's thigh, caressing it nonchalantly. Draco passed the cigar to him. "Draco?" he asked. "Do you ever, think about what it'd be like if you weren't married?" It was a dangerous subject, Ron knew. It could easily upset Draco, or imply more than he'd it meant to. But Ron felt completely relaxed around Draco, and the question slipped out easily. "Not really." Draco answered. "Astoria and I didn't marry for love, you know that. And divorce is out of the question. She lives her life, I live mine. Us being married doesn't change that." He took the cigar back from Ron. Ron looked at him for a long moment. "I wish I had your life." That caused Draco to laugh. Ron laughed too. "I just mean, I wish I could be that casual about everything. Not worry about what my decisions do to other people." He spread his palm out against Draco's thigh now, suddenly wanting to feel more of his skin. "You make me sound like some arsehole. I care about what my decisions do to people. I just know me and Astoria are bound by obligation, I make no bones about that. If I want love, or happiness, I've got to look for that someplace else."

Ron rested his head against Draco's shoulder. The thought of looking for love someplace else suddenly occurred to Ron. Could he find love someplace else. From someone other than Hermione. He still loved her, he was sure, he just didn't know if they really belonged together anymore. Though to be, fair, he could try harder. He could try if you wanted to, but it just didn't seem worth it to him anymore. Soon Draco was kissing him. Their tongues found each other's mouth, and Hermione was quickly forgotten. Draco leaned Ron back against the bed. Soon he was on top of him, then inside him, and all the world seemed to melt away. Ron loved fucking Draco, loved being inside his tight ass. But when his own thoughts got to be too much, nothing set his mind at ease like getting fucked by Draco. The other's man's cock would hit him in just the right place that made him forget everything. They no longer used protection charms, so when Draco came, it was deep inside Ron's bowels.

The first time it really struck Ron how much things had changed between he and Draco, and between he and Hermione, was when he and his wife were home alone one day. Hugo was off visiting Harry and Ginny, leaving Hermione and Ron alone together. It was Sunday, Ron was reading the morning paper, while Hermione was reading a book. She reached across the sofa, and placed her hand on Ron's knee. The contact actually came as a bit of a surprise to Ron. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. He smiled back politely. Hermione eased closer to him, before leaning forward and kissing him. And that was when it hit him, when his first instinctual reaction to her advances had been to wonder what the bleeding hell she was doing. A moment ago, it had felt like they were back at Hogwarts, like they were just two mates having a sit down together, and all of a sudden she was kissing him. Then his brain caught up, and he remembered they were married, and he should probably kiss her back. He did, but her mouth felt, strange, to him. And it hadn't quite tasted like the one he was use to.

Ron recognized his wife's touches, but it was like somehow his body didn't. It not only didn't remember Hermione, it practically rejected her. It was like his libido knew she wasn't Draco, and wanted nothing to do with her. Arousal took some effort, and the thought of Draco naked. The sex that followed felt mechanical, like he was just going through the motions. It didn't feel _right_ somehow. Hermione couldn't provide the tightness he was use to. He pulled out of her, lifted her legs up, and thrust in her other hole. He gave her no time to protest, as she normally would have. This was somewhat more familiar, but still not the same. It just wasn't Draco. Ron thought of the blonde, how it felt to be inside him. How his back arched, when Ron hit just the right spot with his cock. How Draco could melt into his touch and let him take total control. How he could dominate Ron one moment and completely surrender to him the next. He thought how Draco never told him no, never denied him anything, and could not find pleasure in what they did unless Ron enjoyed it too.

Ron's erection found new life. He thrust harder and deeper into Hermione. He didn't hear her shrill cries, only Draco's low grunts. He gripped her hair like he would his, and slammed in harder. She cried out again. He imagined looking down into Draco's eyes. The eyes of someone who knew they were being claimed, marked like an animal, and wanted to be. Wanted to belong only to Ron. Hermione had given him those eyes once, perhaps she did again. He couldn't tell. Draco was all he could see. He fucked her like he would him. They kissed afterwards and spent the rest of the day in bed, in each other's arms. Later, after Hugo returned, Ron was with Draco. He needed the real thing.

Their respective jobs kept Draco and Ron apart through most of December and soon their children would be back for Christmas, they wouldn't be able to see each other until after hols. The day before they were to meet their children at Kings Cross, they'd managed to meet each other in Draco's room for lunch. They ate silently, occasionally caressing each other or exchanging quick kisses. When they were finished, they spent the rest of their break snogging. No wanking, no sucking, no quickies, just twenty minutes of uninterrupted snogging. And that was just fine with Ron. Silently enjoying the feel of Draco's tongue sliding against his own was just fine.

Christmas holidays were splendid. Ron enjoyed his time with his family and was thrilled to have his Rosie back. With her around it almost seemed like they were a real family again, Hermione didn't seem quite so distant. Rose and Harry's son, Albus, had each received seasons greetings and gifts from their new friend, Draco's son Scorpius. From what Draco had told Ron of Scorpius' letters, the boy had a bit of a crush on Ron's daughter. From what he'd learned from Albus, the feeling was mutual. Ron wasn't sure what to think about that. His wariness about Rose liking the boy had little to do with his last name, that point was pretty much moot by now. He supposed if it were any boy eying Rose, or vise versa, he'd feel the same. His little girl was growing up.

But the holidays ended all too quickly, and soon, Ron was saying good bye again. He saw Draco on the platform, and the two nodded at each other knowingly. They had each taken the day off, not that their wives knew this, of course, and were meeting later. Not at Draco's, someplace new, a loft Draco had in muggle London. He used it mostly for business, but he felt they needed a change of scenery. True, his room of requirements could easily provide that, but he was growing tired of being secluded to just one room. He wanted a space that was entirely their own. Ron didn't mind either way, as long as he was with Draco. Ron felt more at home around him these days than he had in his own house.

The loft was quite spacious and rather inviting. But Ron took no notice. He and Draco were snogging, clothes were being shed, and the two were blindly making their way to the bed. Ron threw Draco down, sucking and biting his neck. It had been so long that the marks he'd left last time, had all but healed. He wanted Draco so badly. Draco was fighting with Ron's belt, his hands shaking with need. Ron took pity on them both, and undid the belt himself. Their lips were pressed against each other again, as were their bare chests. Draco flipped them over so he was on top. He made short work of his trousers, then Ron's. Ron was a bit disappointed as he really wanted to fuck Draco first. He needn't worry though, as Draco was soon straddling him, placing Ron's prick against his hole.

Draco impaled himself on Ron, crying out. His head dropped back, his back arched, and all the muscles in his torso became taught. It was moments like this that Ron felt Draco was at his most beautiful. He ran his hands across Draco's chest, rubbing his thumbs against pert nipples, before sliding his palms down Draco's sides. Draco was moving, bobbing up and down on Ron's cock. He looked down at Ron, lust in his eyes, mixed with… something else. He was kissing Ron again. Ron wrapped his arms around the blonde, thrusting up into his body, savoring the warmth it provided. Ron fucked Draco no less then five times straight, cumming on him and in him, leaving the man covered in sweat and semen. They showered together, and Ron found himself pressed against the glass, Draco's cock inside him.

Hours later, they lay in bed together. Draco was fast asleep. Ron rested beside him, his hand laying atop Draco's chest, caressing the smooth skin every now and again. He thought of nothing and everything, how he really should be going soon, but wondering what he was going back to. When he was with Draco, he felt alive, free. When he wasn't he felt empty, isolated, and thoroughly trapped. He wondered what it was about Draco that kept him coming back. It wasn't just the sex. That was great, but it wasn't what drew him to the other man. When they were able to be alone together for the first time in what seemed like forever, the physical need had been too strong to ignore. But once they were sated, they stayed in each others arms, holding each other, not saying a word. Not really needing to. And the whole time they were apart, that's what Ron missed. He missed just being around Draco, holding him, feeling the other man's hands on his skin, breathing in his scent. He'd not had that kind of relaxed comfort with someone since the early days of his marriage.

Ron wondered if perhaps he was falling for Draco, but the idea seemed utterly preposterous to him. Still, Draco was important to him, he realized, he wasn't sure how he could endure without him. He looked to Draco's face and saw the blonde was watching him. He wondered how long he had been. "Hey." Draco said softly. Ron felt the man's thumb rubbing against his back. Ron leaned in and kissed him. The man that was his lover and friend, his escape and release. "You want some coffee?" Draco asked. "Sure." Ron answered with a smile.

Draco got up, naked as the day he was born. Ron savored the sight of the man's arse with a smile, as he watched Draco walk into the kitchen. Ron suddenly realized what it was about Draco he liked. They weren't married, to each other that is, and they weren't exactly boyfriends either, and that's exactly what he wanted. With Hermione there were rules, there were certain obligations he was expected to fulfill. His marriage might not have been the same as Draco's, but still, there were expectations, and that set limitations. There were no such limitations with Draco. He was free to be with Draco simply because he wanted to be, not because he had to be. He could come and go as he pleased, stay as long as he liked, fuck Draco when he wanted or just sit with him, if he felt like it. He did not have to be a certain way, do a certain thing. Because there were no rules to their relationship, there was no disappointment. Draco simply let him be. He wasn't a husband, or a dad, or an auror. He was just Ron.

Draco returned with two steaming mugs. And as thrilling as the sight of Draco's bouncing buttocks had been, the sight of his swinging cock was better. Ron sat up taking one of the mugs. He took a sip, and looked up to see Draco looking at him the a devilish grin. "What?" Ron asked, laughing. "Come away with me." Ron laughed. "What?" Draco sat beside Ron, wrapping his arm around the red head's shoulder. "I have a business trip next month. I'll be gone a week. My days will be quite busy, but my nights will be free. You should come." The idea sounded so ludicrous, Ron laughed again. "I can't go away with you." "Why not?" Draco asked, as if his suggestion was the simplest thing in the world. "I have work, and a family." "So what?" Draco coaxed. Draco was a bad influence on Ron, he made saying no very difficult. "I can't." Draco kissed Ron's cheek. "Just think about it. I want you there with me." Ron nodded, he still hadn't said yes, but he hadn't said no either. Draco kissed him again on the lips.

That Sunday, Ron, Hermione and Hugo had dinner at the burrow. It was something of a tradition, though this was a rare that the whole family had found the time to be there at once. The food was good as always, as was the conversation, but all the while, something just didn't feel right. Ron and Hermione sat together the whole time, holding hands or each other's waists, but it all felt… wrong. Actually, wrong wasn't quite the right word, it was more forced. They were acting the way, they knew people expected them to. There was no feeling behind the gestures. Lately, odd as it sounded, Ron had actually been paying a lot of attention to how Hermione behaved around him. A byproduct, he figured, of being more mindful of how he was acting around her, given his cheating with Draco. He noticed she had become emotionally unavailable. It wasn't like before, when they just didn't have time for each other, or were too tired for each other, this was different. It was the way she looked at him, or didn't look at him, it was the way she acted around him when no one else was around. Even when she kissed him goodbye or hello, it was more habitual than anything, if she remembered to kiss him at all. At first Ron thought maybe it was just him, his own overactive mind playing tricks on him because of what he was doing with Draco. But after a while it became apparent that something in Hermione had changed.

After the dinner, they went home. Hermione put Hugo to bed, then she an Ron started undressing themselves. The silence between them was rather uncomfortable, not like when he was with Draco, and didn't need to speak to him to enjoy his company. Ron felt like he should say something to her, but had no idea where to even start. "It was nice seeing everyone again." It sounded stupid, even to him, but he was grasping for straws. She answered with a simple "Mm hm." "Teddy and Victorie seem to be getting serious." "Yes, she's a good match for him, I think." She hadn't looked at him once the while speaking. There was a time when they couldn't take their eyes off each other, now she kept her back to Ron as she spoke. He watched as she slipped out of her dress. Even after 19 years, and two kids, her figure was every bit as gorgeous as it had always been, maybe more so. What weight she had put on over the years, had been regulated to all the right places. Hermione disappeared into the bathroom without another word, and Ron was left, not for the first time, to consider where exactly they were going.

Things had seemed so simple when he was younger. You meet a nice girl, if you liked her you married her, after you got married, you had a couple of kids, and lived happily ever after together. What nobody ever told Ron was what exactly happily ever after entailed. What happened between the actual wedding and sitting together on the porch in your golden years. Ron sure didn't have any clue. He often thought that his parents were the model example of the perfect married couple. Through everything they'd been through they stayed together, supporting each other, loving each other. Now however, he saw their relationship through different eyes. As a man well enough off, who still found it difficult managing just two kids, he could imagine how hard it must have been for them to raise seven on what little money they had. In retrospect, he never saw his parents in anything other than a parental role, he realized now that he actually had no idea what they were like as husband and wife.

Ron laid in bed thinking, waiting for his wife to return. When she did, and laid down beside Ron, he automatically sat up to kiss her goodnight. But she was already turning away, as if taking no notice of him. She turned of the light and bid him a simple, "goodnight". He sat there a moment, disheartened. His own wife was laying right next to him, but he might as well have been in bed alone for all it mattered. He went to sleep, wishing he was in Draco's arms.

The next day, Draco Malfoy received an early morning owl. The note read: "I have to put in for vacations a month in advance, so tell me when. - Ron"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, I've been spending a lot of time working on my own original stories. I've hit a wall of sorts with that, and needed a break, so I turned my attention to part four of this series. I wrote this and chapter five a while ago, and hope to post that soon as well. Once again, Ron and Draco are Miz Rowlings toys, I'm just playing with them.

Draco and Ron arrived in Spain by late-afternoon. When Draco had told him that he was going away on business, Ron did not think they would be leaving Briton. Draco had not told him until after their departure, that his business often took him all over the world. Draco asked him what he'd told his family but to be perfectly honest Ron had not said much, only that he would be leaving town for a while. It was not uncommon for his job to take him away for days or weeks at a time, on missions he could not talk about. He hadn't lied to her, exactly, but hadn't specified that his trip wasn't work related either. Hermione had not asked any questions, so he offered no explanation. He did not have to lie to her at all. Though he was sure more questions would follow upon his return, but that he would worry about later.

Ron stood on a balcony, over looking the beach. On the horizon, the sun was sinking below the sea. Ron felt Draco's arms wrap around him. The other man kissed his neck. Ron breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of Draco's cologne. "I'm glad you came." Draco whispered. The blonde rested his head against Ron's shoulder. Ron felt Draco's hand slipping up underneath his shirt. Draco passed his hand over Ron's tight abs to rest on his firm chest. He gave Ron's right pectoral a gentle squeeze. The other hand lowered to grip Ron's crotch. Ron wanted nothing more than the stand there and enjoy Draco's hands on his body, but there would be time for that later. They needed to unpack. "Come on." He said, pushing away from the shorter man. "We should get our stuff sorted away." Draco groan, before placing another kiss on his neck.

That night, Draco and Ron ate in the hotel's restaurant. Ron might not have been hard up for money, but he still couldn't afford to eat at such and establishment on his salary. He did not feel as uncomfortable about being treated out by Draco as he did with most people, but it still unnerved him a little. Ron looked for the cheapest thing on the menu and was ready to order nothing but appetizers, when Draco snatched the menu away and ordered two of the most expensive dishes he could pick out. Dinner was pleasant more so than the one's he had with Hermione, and certainly better than his all too common meals alone. Most of what he ate was fed to him off Draco's own plate, occasionally in between kisses. After dinner they danced for a bit, which Ron found wasn't too bad once Draco got him to relax. They ended the evening with drinks in their room. Draco poured them each a glass of some Spanish rum he insisted Ron try. "If I didn't know better, Mr. Malfoy, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." Ron said slyly, before taking a sip of his drink. Draco simply raised an eyebrow at him and said "Do I really need to." Ron grinned. It was true. Sober or otherwise, there was no way he **wasn't** making love to Draco tonight.

It was not long before Draco was leaning over to him, kissing him deeply. Ron unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, needing more than anything to touch his body. Draco shrugged of the offending garment, before starting on his trousers. Once seeing that he was naked, he set to work on Ron's clothing. Soon they were both nude. Draco grinded their cocks into one another as he kissed Ron about the face and neck.

Draco took hold of Ron's wrists, and held his arms down above his head. He began thrusting into Ron in a fucking motion, but only rubbing their members together. A shock like electricity shot through Ron. Draco had told him about frot before, but they'd never tried it. He never expected it to feel so good. Draco continued thrusting, fucking Ron for all his was worth. He was slamming their balls into one another. Ron found it blissfully agonizing. He and Draco came at the same time, coating his belly in their combined seed. Draco's weight collapsed on him, and the other man started kissing him again. Draco rolled over on his side and hugged Ron tightly, in that way he always did that promised they would go again once he'd rested a bit.

Draco nuzzled into Ron's neck, and it made the red head smile. Draco could be quite affectionate when he wanted to be, which as it turned out was quite often. Laying there, soaking in Draco's warmth, Ron thought that perhaps a week away from home wasn't quite long enough. He could stay here with Draco forever. Then the most peculiar thoughts began to pop into Ron's head. Like what Draco would think of his son, Hugo, and how he would like to meet Scorpius during the next break. He began imagining the four of them going on some outing together as a …

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked. Interrupting his rather silly line of thinking. Ron shook his head and said "Nothing, it's stupid." Draco shook him encouragingly. "Come on, tell me." Ron laughed. He felt like a fool for actually even considering it. Foolish or not, he told Draco everything. Draco was silent afterward. Ron could feel his cheeks warming. He knew they had to be as red as his hair. He looked at Draco, and saw the other man watching him with a serious expression. "Do you want to meet Scorpius?" Ron did not know what he expected Draco to say, but it certainly wasn't that. "What?" Draco rested his head on Ron's shoulder, and began rubbing circles around his chest. "He's always asking me about my friends from Hogwarts. I don't keep in touch with many of the Slytherins anymore, and I'm barely on speaking terms with anyone else. He'd like to meet you, especially since you know Potter." Ron could not ever respond. What Draco was saying was absolutely ridiculous. He couldn't meet Scorpius. Children do not just meet up with their father's mistresses, masters, whatever it was you called the man a married man was sleeping with. Ron turned to Draco, ready to tell him how bad an idea it was, when he saw Draco had already decided to take a nap on his chest. Ron smiled down at him. He kissed the top of Draco's head, loving the feel of soft hair against his lips.

While Draco conducted his business, Ron took in the sights of Spain. He returned to the hotel, laden with gifts for his children, and no idea how to explain how he came about them. He had still not decided whether or not to get Hermione anything. It seemed in poor taste to get her something while on his, supposedly, secret trip with Draco, but it didn't quite feel right neglecting her either. Aside from what if any souvenirs to get, Ron had not though of his wife at all during his stay. His days were spent touring the foreign city, his nights spent dancing and dining with his gorgeous blonde. On their last night, Ron carried Draco into their room and onto their bed. The Malfoy was passed out from a combination of exhaustion and drunkenness. Ron laid him on the bed, and marveled, not for the first time, at his utter beauty. After unbuttoning Draco's shirt and working him out of his pants, Ron went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He caught himself in the mirror and the feeling of shame washed over him.

What the Hell was he doing there, he wondered. He'd left his family, his commitments, to go gallivanting with his former Hogwarts nemesis turned lover. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to break things off with Draco. This, thing, that they had, it wasn't fair to either one of their families. He walked back into the room. Draco's smoothed rippling stomach rose and fell slowly with his steady breath. Ron climbed in next to him kissing his chest, and up his neck. If this was too be their last night together, he wanted to memorize the smooth texture and sweet taste of Draco's skin. He was sucking on Draco's ear, when the other man roused from his sleep. He turned to face Ron and smiled. Ron couldn't help but smile back. They kissed softy, Draco cupping Ron's face. Ron laid himself flat against Draco's body. The aroma of Draco's body filled Ron's nose, he held it for as long as he could before exhaling. He felt himself drifting off to sleep. Perhaps it was his weary, delirious mind that conjured up Draco's voice in his ears, because nothing else could explain the words he'd thought he'd heard next. "I love you."

Ron could not have been more frantic when he and Draco returned home. Had was more determined now than ever to end things with Draco before they could go on any further. It was bad enough when it was just a bit of sex, but Draco had gone and said that he loved him. He had not said any more about it the next morning, but Ron could feel that things were different between them. Draco was treating him more like… a romantic partner rather than just a friend with benefits. They took a port key back to Draco's private room. Ron could barely look him in the eye. Draco stepped close to him running his fingers through Ron's hair. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ron should have picked that moment to tell him, he knew it. He should have broke things off with him then and there, but he couldn't. So he said nothing. Draco did not press Ron for an explanation. Instead he simply took him in his arms and held him. Ron embraced Draco back. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours. When they separated Draco kissed him, savoring his mouth. "I might not be able to meet you for another day or so, but next time I want us to do something special." Ron nodded plainly, still not looking him in the eyes. Draco smiled tilting Ron's face upward. "Don't look so glum. We'll be together again soon enough, my love." There was that word again. Thank kissed one final time before Ron flooed home.

The house was empty when Ron arrived. Hermione had already left for work, and Hugo was at primary wizard school. He walked into his room, dropping his bag by the bed. The house felt especially cold to Ron, in a way that had nothing to do with the weather. It had felt that way for the past few weeks, now that Ron thought of it. It wasn't until he started seeing Draco that he realized how much he dreaded coming home. There was nothing especially bad about it, beyond the fact that it just was his refuge from the world. It was his second job. Before Draco, he often wished that he had someplace, anyplace else to be. Now that Draco had provided that he was more aware of the fact that he loath the thought of returning to the place he shared with Hermione. It wasn't just because of Draco either, it was Rose leaving. Ron adored his children more than anything. They lit up his life, and relieved him of all the worries of his day. Now that he was one short, there was one less thing to help relieve the tension and in two more years, Hugo would he gone as well, and it would me just he and Hermione. The though frightened him, and the fact that it frightened him only made things worse. When had the thought of being alone with his wife become so terrible. Maybe because it would be the first time in his life he wasn't surrounded by warmth and affection.

For the first eleven years of his life, Ron had his parents and siblings. For the next seven, he had the Griffindor boys. After Hogwars he and Hermione moved in together, but that was when they were in the height of their romance, and then they got married and had Rose and Hugo. But somewhere between then and now the woman he use to spend his nights with, snuggled together by the fire, had gone, replaced by the cold distant body that now occupied his bed.

Ron's head fell in his hands, and he breathed heavily. He felt guilty for putting so much fault on Hermione, he was sure he wasn't the same person he was when they married either. She probably hadn't notice the change in herself anymore than he had noticed the change in him, but even that didn't seem right. She always noticed things before he did, hadn't she. Ron still had the rest of the day off from work, but refused to spend it in the cold dead house, he stood leaving his bag where they lay, and disappeared to the Burrow.

Unlike Ron, Draco wasted no time falling back into his old routine. As soon he'd seen Ron off, the showered, changed, and was back at the office. By mid-day, he was finishing a fire call with one of his investors. When the called ended, Draco leaned back in his seat, enjoying the momentary piece. He notice a picture on his desk and picked it up. To everyone else that passed, it was the same picture of Astoria that had always been there, but it had been charmed to show him, and only him, a picture he had taken of Ron during their trip. Ron was naked in the picture, wrapped in cream colored sheet. He looked stunning as always, smiling seductively at Draco. He was turning over in the bed in such a way, that the sheets wrapped tighter around his waist. Draco wanted nothing more that to rip the damned thing from his body, and fuck him silly.

Draco found him self gripping his erection through his robes unconsciously. He couldn't help but think of that first time he and Ron had met in the bookstore. Draco didn't visit the place often, but he went every now and then for a quick nut. That day he was in particular need of getting fucked. He could rely on Astoria for a blow job, if he really wanted it bad enough, though any form of sexual contact with his wife was few and far between. But sometime, Draco needed to satisfied in ways only a man could do. So he was delighted to find a rather handsome specimen in the booth across from his. Dark rich eyes, and matching hair, sent thrills through Draco's body and straight to his cock. The partner's own manhood was also a thing of beauty. As soon as Draco had seen it, he knew he had to have it. The man made him wait, though, as he insisted on tasting Draco's cock first. Draco had always believed their was an art to cock sucking, and clearly the man in the other booth was a master. His skillful lips and tongue threatened to bring Draco over the edge all to quickly. Recalling the events, Draco hadn't even realized that he'd produced his own hard member from his robes, and was stroking it slowly and firmly.

Draco then though about the feel of the handsome stranger's cock as it first entered him. It had been years since he had one so big. Draco had had more than enough experience to know that the few lucky sods that had been gifted in the cock department usually didn't have the foggiest clue how to use them. Not this man. This man knew how to fuck. His pace was controlled, he hit Draco in all the right places, he took the time to enjoy a good fuck, and was in no particular rush to get to the finish, though the finish itself was well worth the wait. Draco stroked himself harder recalling the event. The best part though, had been when he left his booth, at the same time as his man, and turned to see a familiar red head standing next to him. A dozen thoughts must have run through Draco's head. All too complex to handle at once, so he ran. It wasn't until he was safely home that he was able to process it all. He'd just been fucked by Ron Weaslely. Draco's hand gripped his rod tighter at that memory, his eyes now closed.

Despite what ever he had said to the Weasley, despite the fact that he'd meant most of it, none of it took from the fact that Weasley was bloody gorgeous. The most frustrating thing he found about Weasely was that he was a fucking pureblood GOD, and was too bloody stupid to realize it. Even given his meager finances, he could have easily had any pureblood witch he wanted. Fertility was more important to many families than money, and if his own house hold was anything to go by, the Weaslies fucked like rabbits. Hell, that alone would have made Weasley an ideal pick, that he could attest to. His elevated status after the war, only served to make Ron more desirable. He'd even been named Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor, once Saint Potter had married.

Draco stroked harder, thinking of what he wouldn't give to have been Ron's life mate. Ron had his pick of the litter, and he'd gone and married a worthless, ugly, stupid mudblood. Grangers N.E.W.T.S. meant nothing to Draco, he'd known enough educated fools in his lifetime. The dumb bint probably didn't even have the slightest clue how to satisfy a man like Ron. If she had why would he have even been in such a place. Draco remembered the feel of Ron's lips around him, as he gave himself long, firm strokes. Draco had had many lovers, male and female. He never bothered giving himself a sexual orientation. Such things were for commoners, labels were not something, a Malfoy abided by. He was a sexual being, one who appreciated beauty in all its forms. So he had had all the beauty men and woman could provide, sometimes at once. When the selections of pure bloods in London ran thin, he toured other nations. Spending several years after Hogwarts traveling, England had lost its appeal to him after the war anyway. Draco was forced to settle down somewhat, when his parents decided it was time he marry.

Marriage did nothing to satisfy Draco's sexual appetite. Astoria was beautiful enough, he was quite proud to have her actually, especially when they had produced such a fine handsome son. But she was far too much of a prude for his tastes. She understood the nature of pureblood marriages, though, new there would be other women, other men, and had expected it. As long as Draco conducted himself in the proper manner. Hence his creation of his special room, inspired partially by the one in Hogwarts. The memory of Vince's death made it somewhat difficult to construct the room, but it was well worth it in the end.

Draco suddenly recalled that first time he'd brought Ron, and felt a stream of fluid dribbling down his shaft. Ron and he and met up again later at a pub, they were using adjacent urinals. Seeing Ron's cock again made his mouth water, but they were interrupted. When Draco met him there again later he knew he had to bring him somewhere more private. That was the night he penetrated Ron. The man's arse was every bit as magnificent as his cock. Tight and firm. He wanted to explode in Ron within seconds. After that, Draco had quickly lost interest in his other acquaintances. Why settle for satisfactory sex, when perfection was only an owl away. Thus began their torrid affair.

Draco pumped himself faster, thinking of every position, every location they'd tried. The room was their stand by, but there were hand jobs under the table at lunch, blowjobs, in the restrooms at either of their jobs. Once Ron had even borrowed Potter's invisibility cloak, snuck into Draco's office and sucked him under the desk during a meeting. Draco had wanted to both kill him and face fuck him and the same time. Thank Merlin Ron had finished by the time Draco had to stand to shake hands.

That particular memory was all Draco needed. His dick erupted semen all over his face, robes and desk. His climax was almost as powerful as the ones he'd had when he was with Ron in person. He took several long moments to catch his breath, not caring at all that he was covered in his own cum. When he finally did recover and clean himself off, he was overcome with the need to see Ron, and it brought a smile to his face. His growing affection had come as quite a surprise to him. He'd never gotten personal with anyone before, no matter how great the sex was. But Ron was different. Somehow, somewhere, sex had become the added bonus of their relationship, and not the sole purpose of it. Draco liked spending time with him, he liked talking with him for no other reason than to hear the sound of his voice. Ron was often the first thing he thought of in the morning, or the last thing he thought of at night. He had never been closed off to the idea of love, but had never actively sought it either. He never felt the need to. But somehow, love had found him, and that was just fine with him. Draco looked at Ron's picture again. His physical desire having been satisfied, he now saw only Ron, the beautiful, vibrant man he had come to love with all his heart. Yes, Draco was a married man, but that was, for all intents and purposes, a business contract. Just like any other. It had no sway over who he fell in love with. The thought of being in love with someone other than his wife, presented no conflict to him what so ever.

And there in lie his problem. For while Draco was happier than he had been in years, Ron was in torment. And both for the same reason. Ron was steadily coming to terms with his own growing feelings for Draco, and had no idea what to do about them.


	5. announcement

I'm posting this message on my stories "Bride of Malfoy" and "What She Doesn't Know" since those seem to be two popular titles that have a decent fan base. As I've said before, I haven't been updating WSDK as much as I'd like, because I've been working on an original title of mine. The working title is "White Cross Coven". I'd ultimately like to get this tile published, but right now I'm just looking to put the story together, and I need input from you guys. So if you're interested, please check out the story and let me know what you think. It's on fiction press right now, at .com/s/2978938/1/White_Cross_Coven_reboot. Also, I'd really like to do this as a comic, but its hard finding an artist since I can't pay one (but would if the story got picked up), so if you're an artist and you'd like to volunteer your services, please let me know by responding to either this post or the one on fictionpress. Be sure to include your email if you do.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry about REALLY really long wait, but like I said before, I've been caught up in other things. I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago, even though I'm just now getting around to posting it. I'll admit though, that I'm not sure how to continue, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear it. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

Just as Draco had told him, he and Ron had not been able to see each other for a week or so. Ron spent that time buried in his work. After work, he went out for drinks with Harry, or Seamus, or his brothers, anyone who was available. He hated spending time alone, because he was afraid of rushing to Draco's side, availability be damned, and he dreaded going home. Ron knew he had to make a decision, but he honestly didn't know what that decision was going to be. He felt free with Draco, and more himself than he had in a long time. But he was a married man, and even if his marriage to Hermione wasn't as perfect as it had once been, was he really prepared to leave her? She had been one of his best friends nearly his whole life, and he knew that if he did leave, especially for another person, for Draco of all people, that friendship would be lost. Nothing would ever be the same between them. Plus he had his kids to think about. Rose and Hugo meant more to him than anything, even Draco, if it came to that. He could never do anything to harm him. And despite whatever Draco might have said about his own marriage, he knew Draco adored Scorpius, and would drop Ron without a second thought, however painful it might have been, if it was to protect his little boy.

Ten days after his last visit with Draco, Ron received a note at his job, from an all too familiar owl. He untied the note from the bird's leg, feeding it some treats. The creature waited patiently for Ron's response. Ron unrolled the note which read: _I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, love. I've planned something special for us tonight. Meet me at the manor at eight. Love Draco. _Ron smiled at Draco's use of the word love, he was getting more use to the idea of hearing it from Draco. But he was a bit perturbed by the fact that Draco wanted to meet that night, usually they planned their meeting at least a day in advance. He scribbled a quick reply, and tied it to the owl's leg. Sitting back at his desk, Ron dropped his head into his hands, feeling as if he'd just made a huge mistake.

At eight-o'clock sharp, Ron arrived in Draco's private room. His gasped at the sight before him. Draco was dressed in a black muggle tuxedo. Aside from some casual wear, that most wizards wore every now and then, Ron had never seen Draco in muggle clothes before. His slick hair looked like silver atop his head, creating a glowing halo around him as it reflected the over head light. Draco was smiling sweetly at him. Ron stepped closer, eventually finding his voice. "Wha-what's all this then?" Draco reached out for Ron, and placed a soft kiss on his lips before answering. "I've got something for you." He held out a hanger for Ron, upon which hung clothing rapping in a silver colored bag. Inside was tuxedo for Ron. Again Ron gaped. "Draco!" Even in all their time together, Draco and Ron had never exchanged gifts, not even when the holidays passed. Their relationship had seemed too casual for such things. Ron pulled the tux up. The material felt soft to his touch. He had not owned a new pair of dress robes in years, and he never had anything, muggle or wizard, as fancy as this. "I new you wouldn't have one of your own." Draco explained. A year ago, Ron might have taken that statement as a dig, now he and Draco could speak freely, knowing there was no venom in anything the other said. "But why?" Ron asked. "It's a surprise. Now get dressed."

Ron took longer to dress than absolutely necessary. It was difficult for him to put his clothes on, or even want to, with Draco constantly touching and kissing his naked body. Once he was finally ready, the two were off. They apparated to an opera house in muggle London. He squeezed Draco's hand and turned to him with a questioning look. Draco only beamed at him, and lead him into the theater. Draco had reserved a private booth for them. Ron couldn't help but look around at the architecture of the building around them. He found it hard to believe that such a place could be created without the use of magic. As if reading Ron's thoughts, Draco said "Rather amazing what muggles are capable of, isn't it?" Ron turned to him and said "If you of all people can say so, it must be true." he knew Draco's view on muggles had changed over the years. After Hogwarts, Draco spent a lot of time traveling. When he wasn't screwing everything on two legs, as Draco himself had put it, he spent time immersed in muggle culture. Developing his own ideas and opinions about them, rather than taking his father's beliefs as gospel. Draco smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm quite the authority on such things." "Are you now?" Ron said, leaning closer to Draco. They kissed as the lights dimmed, then turned their attention to the stage.

Ron did not understand a word of what was being sung, though he expected Draco did. Rather than nag the man next to him for translations, Ron watched and listened. He had not been quite as bored by the performance as he might have thought. He was, in fact, transfixed on the story. From what he gathered, it was about a love triangle, with the heroine being torn between to lovers. A story not unlike Ron's own. For a moment Ron wondered if perhaps Draco was trying to tell him something. He turned to look at the man sitting next to him, looking very dignified leaned back in his seat, opera glasses held to his face. Ron suddenly felt a bit silly leaned over the rail like a kid at the circus. He sat back with Draco and produced his own opera glasses. A moment later, he felt Draco's hand on his. Ron's heart beat a bit faster at the touch. The warmth of Draco's hand seemed to penetrate the white gloves he was wearing. When the first act ended. Ron was surprised to realize that he actually had tears in his eyes. The emotion of the performance, and simply being there with Draco had proved a bit to much for him. Draco seemed to be preoccupied with applauding the actors, and Ron took the opportunity to quickly dry his eyes. Draco turn to him and took his hand again. "Enjoying yourself, love?" Ron smiled appreciatively. "Yes, a lot more than I thought I would." Draco seemed to glow with Ron's answer. "I hoped you'd like it. I thought I'd try to show you a bit of my world." Ron had been in Draco's home many times, his bed too, for that matter. But somehow being here with him now, partaking in his personal interests, the opera house seemed a far more intimate setting than the room at the manor had ever been.

After a quick visit to the restrooms, Ron and Draco went out to the balcony. The cold winter air kept the muggles inside, but a simple charm was all Draco and Ron needed to stay warm. Draco had brought Ron outside for the view, which was beautiful with the city covered in snow and ice, but they spent the remainder of the intermission exploring each others mouths with their tongues. In those moments, Ron felt as though he and Draco were the only ones on the face of the Earth, and desperately wished that that were true. The warning bell sounded, and the two wizards returned to their seats.

Ron was deeply enthralled by the second act, but Draco apparently found it rather boring. Or at least not as entertaining as Ron. Ron felt the other man's hand grip his knee, but paid it no mind, until it worked its way up to his crotch. Draco gave it a gentle squeeze, Ron gave him puzzled look. Draco only grinned devilishly, and Ron returned his attention to the stage. Draco kneaded his crotch. Ron placed his hand over Draco's not sure if he wanted to stop the other man or urge him on. They were in an opera house, after all. An opera house that was currently very dark, with Ron and Draco's booth far away from prying eyes. Draco had made up Ron's mind for him, and began unzipping Ron's trousers. Ron snapped his head to Draco, looking at him as though he were mad. He asked him just that. Draco only chuckled in response. "You're gonna get us kicked out!" Ron pleaded. "Just relax and enjoy the show." Ron was not entirely sure which show Draco was referring to at that moment, though he did try to focus once more on the stage. His traitorous member was already growing hard at Draco's touch. Draco removed his hand only long enough to take his glove off. Then his warm grip was on Ron. Ron's breath hitched. He tried to block Draco out, knowing it was useless to try and stop him. He peered through his opera glasses, determined to ignore Draco's devious behavior.

The warm wet mouth that surrounded him made ignoring Draco impossible. Ron cried out, catching himself and looking to see if anyone had heard him. He was immensely grateful for their box's remote location. He leaned back in his seat closing his eyes, his hand found its way into Draco's hair. He didn't care if they could get caught, and may have to obliviate a few muggles. Nor did he care that he was at an opera with Draco, when he should be home with his wife. At that particular point in time, Ron was in heaven, even if it would eventually lead to hell. Draco's mouth was perfection on Ron's flesh. His hair, silky smooth in Ron's hand. He could not have loved Draco more than he did at that moment.

Then Ron's heart felt like it stopped. Because he realized he did love Draco. Not just because of the amazing head he was getting, or the more amazing sex he could have later if he so chose. But because Draco treated him like a king. Draco's mere touch could send his heart a flutter, his presence heated Ron's skin in a way he'd forgotten was possible. When they were apart, Draco was all Ron could think about. And when they were together, nothing else mattered. Ron ran his fingers through Draco's fine hair, relishing the touch. Draco worshiped Ron's cock with his mouth and tongue, squeezing his balls lovingly. Ron took one glance at the beautiful man in his lap, and was pushed over the edge. Soon his seed was spilling out into Draco's mouth. Draco took every drop, letting none of it stain the fine tux he'd purchased for Ron. Sated, Draco tucked Ron manhood back in place, before sitting up straight in his chair. Ron brought Draco face to his. He tasted himself on his lover's lips. He could not wait to be alone with his perfect man.

After the opera, Ron escorted Draco home, where he thanked him properly for their night out. When they had finished their love making, they lay in bed together. Both trying to prolong the inevitable. Ron was resting his head on Draco's chest, drawing invisible circles around his nipple with his finger. Draco had his arm around Ron, stroking his hair. "Stay with me tonight." Draco said, already knowing what Ron's answer would be. "I can't." Draco's request seemed to be all the motivation Ron needed to pull himself up from the bed. Draco silently watched Ron dressed, already missing him. "When will I see you again?" Draco was actually afraid of the answer. His relationship with Ron had gone far beyond its original parameters. It was no longer just sex, and they both knew it. Just like they both knew what the consequences of such a change would mean. Ron had a wife and family of his own, whether he loved the woman or not, he belonged with them. Draco had Astoria. Theirs was a marriage of convenience, and while the odd mistress on the side was tolerated, even expected, anything else made things complicated. Divorce, especially divorce brought about by extramarital affairs, were simply not tolerated among pure blood families. As much as he would like for Ron to leave his wife and stay with him, he would not be able to keep Ron once he had him. Of course he could always kill the two wives. If only Draco were as evil as everyone believed.

Draco got up from the bed and walked over to Ron, who was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and buried his face in the crook of Ron's neck. Neither wanted to move from the other, and stood there silently for what seemed like forever. "You never answered my question." Draco finally began. "When can I see you again?" Ron was silent for a while. "I don't know." His voice was barely above a whisper. Ron's head dropped. Draco clutched him tighter. "Tell me you hate me." Draco said. "Tell me what a spoiled slimy prick you think I am. Tell me I was just a good fuck, and that's it." Ron knew what Draco was trying to do. "Draco…" "Tell me. Go on, say it!" He pulled away from Ron now, who turned to face him. Ron touched Draco's cheek. "You know I can't." "Why not?" Draco demanded. "It's true isn't it?" Ron looked into Draco's eyes, and they both knew the truth.

Draco turned from Ron and paced the room for a bit. He finally dropped to sit on the bed, holding his head in his hands. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked, not really expecting a responce. Ron knelt down in front of him. He touched Draco's knee, causing the blonde to look up at him. Ron leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." It was the first time he'd said it, and it sounded like goodbye. "I love you too." Draco's voice wavered, as if he were close to crying. Draco fell off the bed, kneeling in front of Ron, and the two hugged each other. Neither wanted to be the first to break contact.

Draco began kissing Ron's cheek. Ron ran his hand up Draco's still naked back, as his trying to memorize the feel of his skin. They pulled away and looked deeply into each other's tearful eye. "You uh, you should probably get going, then." Ron nodded, he knew Draco was right. They both stood. Ron scanned Draco's body one final time, taking in its beauty. "Goodnight." Ron couldn't bring himself to say anything more final than that. He stepped into the floo, and with a word and a handful of powder, he was whisked away.

Ron stepped out of the floo in his own home. It was dark, as expected. Hermione was probably in bed, by now. The lights then came on and Ron looked up to see his wife standing across the room. "Hermione?" She looked at him both knowing and reserved. "Ron, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I've been busy like crazy with other stuff, just getting back around to this. Hope to wrap this up soon, but need to tie up a few loose ends. **

"Ron, we need to talk." Those had been the first words to leave Hermione's mouth when Ron returned that night. He'd just spent an amazing evening with his lover, Draco Malfoy, and he would normally have been floating, but there was a sadness in him. Something about his parting with Draco had felt more final than usual, as if they had both come to the silent agreement that it was time to do what they should have done months ago. Ron was not sure he was ready to deal with whatever Hermione had to say, in fact, he knew he wasn't. But he also knew there was no getting out of it. "Please, sit down. She said, gesturing to the chair by the fireplace.

Ron sat, and waited for Hermione to continue. She took a deep breath before starting. "Ron, I want to talk to you… about us." Ron shrugged. "Alright, what about us, then?" "Ron, you know I love you, right?" Ron nodded at the odd question. "When we got married, it was the happiest day of my life. Then when Rose and Hugo were born… I felt I had everything I could ever dream of?" Ron was not sure where Hermione was going with all this, and told her so. "Ron… something's changed. Between us. We're not like we used to be." A slight shiver crept up Ron's spine. "What do you mean?" Even to him, his voice sounded panicked. "I know you feel it, Ron. Something's changed."

Ron got up from his chair and walked over to Hermione. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his own. "Hermione, what are you saying?" Hermione looked directly into his eyes, not blinking or saying anything for a long moment. "You've found someone, haven't you Ron?" Ron's heart felt like it stopped. He knew he was gaping, and that his shocked appearance probably spoke louder than any words he could have uttered, yet some small, cowardly part of himself still wanted to deny it. Before he could though, Hermione continued. "The late nights are nothing new, but I see how you act differently now. There's a new spring to your step, and it has nothing to do with me." Ron couldn't deny that. "You Don't even try to act romantic with me anymore. You did, at one point, but recently you've completely given up. And its clear to me now that you've found what you were looking for with someone else."

Both where silently for a long while. Ron looked down at his hand, which were still clutching hers. He felt the tears welling in his eyes. "Hermione, I…" Whatever he was going to say faded into nothing. He really had no words to finish that sentence. Then he felt one of Hermione's hands slide from his, and land on his cheek. "It's okay, Ron." She said softly. Too softly to be appropriate in such a situation. "It's okay. The truth is, I have to." Ron looked up at her surprised, and as hypocritical as it was, a bit angry and hurt. "I haven't acted on it, I've tried to come up with reasons why I shouldn't, but to tell you the truth I want to." Ron looked away again, letting his tears fall.

Hermione slid the other hand from his grip, and clutched his face. She forced him to look up at her, and he saw more empathy in her eyes than he had seen directed at him in a long time. "I love you Ron. I always have. I always will. Part of me feels I should be mad at you, but I'm not. I want you to be happy, and I know you want that for me." She stopped and took a deep breath. "But we have to admit that we're not happy with each other anymore." Ron fell forward, and started crying in her lap. Hermione gently stroked his hair with one hand, and rested the other on his back.

"It's okay, Ron. Everything will be okay now." He cried harder at that. How could everything be okay. He'd failed her as a husband. He'd cheated on and ignored her. He made her feel unwanted and unloved. Nothing would ever be okay again. What would the kids think of him for what he'd done to her, to their family. As if reading his mind, Hermione said "The children are very mature for their age. Once they see this is a amicable split, and that neither of us, nor either of them, is really to blame, they'll understand." The statement did little to comfort Ron. Besides the fact it sounded all too patronizing, she had basically said, in no uncertain terms, that their marriage was in fact over.

Ron looked up at his soon to be ex-wife. His eyes glistening with tears. "I never meant to hurt you, Mi." He said hoarsely. She places a soft hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. "I know." The two embraced each other with all the affection they had for one another. No, Ron was not in love with Hermione anymore. He could admit that now, if only to himself. But she was his best friend, his confidant, his rock. She'd given him two beautiful children, and over a decade of her life. He would love her forever, if not the way a husband should. "Does she make you happy?" He heard her say. He wondered for a moment who she was talking about, until he realized she'd only _assumed _he was seeing someone else, and did not know for sure, or who that someone was. He wondered for a moment if he should correct her, confess all, or just lie. But this did not seem like the time for lies. Not when she could have easily cut off his balls and fed them to him, and chose not to. "Yes. Yes 'she' does." He could tell her the truth, just not the _whole _truth. Not yet. "Good." Hermione said.

It had been two weeks since Draco had last seen Ron. That was when they had come to the silent agreement that their love affair should end. He'd sensed for a while, that Ron was becoming more and more conflicted over his feelings for Draco. He saw what is was doing to the man. To tell the truth, Draco wasn't much better. Not that he felt any uncertainty or guilt about loving Ron. He didn't. He knew he was in love with Ron, and he'd never been in love with his wife. But as he'd told Ron many times before, his marriage with Astoria was a legal contract. One he took very seriously. She had never paid much attention to his affairs before, and if he'd cared to ask, he was sure she had more than a few of her own. But to end a pureblood marriage was no easy task. Especially not in infidelity. That simply was not done.

Draco wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ron, and would be glad to continue on as they had been doing for the rest of his life. But even if Ron did leave his wife; and that possibility was purely hypothetical, Draco was sure; Ron would never be happy being Draco's dirty little secret. And Draco cared too much about him to ask him to be. So Draco, in a **tremendous **show of compassion, made it as clear to Ron as he could without words (because that was just too painful), that he was free to go. And when Ron left, Draco made no move to get in contact with him again. It was easier for them both that way.

It all sounded easier than it was of course. By now, Draco would have normally moved on to his next conquest, and forgotten Ron's name entirely. That's if what they had had been about sex. It wasn't. They were deeply in love with each other, and as such, Draco had spent the subsequent two weeks locked up in their private room, crying his heart out. Work made things somewhat easier, it gave him something else to focus on. The bar was out of the question, as it reminded him to much of how his relationship with Ron began. The room reminded him of Ron too, of course, but it was his. It was safe. It was away from prying eyes invading on his personal pain. People may have considered Draco to be the Ice Prince of Slytherin, but as Moaning Myrtle could attest, he wasn't. He just didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve. Like Ron.

Draco had entered his office, when his owl flew in through the window. He collected his morning paper from the bird, and sat in his chair. After checking his appointments with his secretary, Draco unfolded the paper. What he saw on the front page made him gasp. Made his heart stop. Made his eyes fill with tears. It read: "War hero Ronald Weasley cursed!" Ron had been involved in a raid, along with Saint Potter and a group of other Aurors. They had a warehouse full of contraband potions surrounded, but the dark wizards inside would not surrender. A wand fight broke out, several aurors were injured but Ron had been hurt the worst. He'd apparently taken a curse meant for Potter. He was still alive but in critical condition. Healers did not even know the nature of the curse, and the Aurors, of course, were withholding details from the press.

Draco dropped to his knees. He gasped deeply for breath. Ron was hurt. He could die. His death could be drawn out and horrible. Every fiber in him wanted to rush to Ron's side, but he couldn't. Draco broke down, sobbing loudly in his office. He'd not even thought to silence it. His secretary rushed in at the sound of his choked cries. Obviously she had no clue how to deal with a visibly broken Draco Malfoy, but to her credit, she simply held him and let him cry.

Draco had managed to get information on Ron's condition. Secretly, of course. He'd even managed to pay off the right people to take charge of his treatment. All in all, things were still touch and go. The curse attacked Ron's nervous system. Not only was it incredibly painful, it had basically paralyzed him, and was effecting his organ function. It seemed to concentrate on a specific organ, and when that was treated moved on to another. Its course through his body seemed erratic and unpredictable. One day it would attack his heart, the next his liver, the next his lungs. Ron was under twenty-four hour surveillance. Usually by someone Draco had hired, though that was not known to the general public, or even the Aurors. And Draco, was a wreck.

He'd not returned to work since he'd heard the news, and he couldn't go to Ron. Though it pained him not to. His family would be there, as they should be, and Draco's presence would only draw attention Ron did not need. Now he had to focus on what was best for Ron, and that meant staying away. Draco had been unable to sleep, unable to eat. Unable to do anything other than pace, and worry, and cry. And wait. He'd already done all of the above when a house elf appeared in his private room. "Mister Harry Potter here to see you, sir." With a pop, it disappeared. What would Potter want with him, Draco wondered.

Draco made his way out to the foyer, where Potter was waiting. The man looked as emotionally frazzled as Draco had felt, but there was something else. A determination, and a repressed anger. "Potter." Draco greeted. His voice was rather neutral, something he almost never was with Potter, even after so many years. "Is there someplace we can talk in private?" Potter asked, his tone just as neutral, though perhaps more forced. Draco took Harry upstairs to his home office, and they sat across from each other at his desk. "So, how can I help you." Harry's eyes were on the surface of the desk, though he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. He took a deep breath, and seemed to be thinking how to begin. "Ron's hurt bad." He said finally, still not looking at Draco. Draco sighed. "Yes, I know." he tried once more to keep his voice even, but it was more difficult now. "I'm not going to suger coat this, there's a chance… there's a chance we could lose him." Potter looked as though saying those words had been the most difficult and painful experience of his life, and Draco knew that was saying a lot. It became more difficult for Draco to keep his own emotions in check. He really did not want to have another breakdown, least of all in front of Potter. "I'm… I'm very sorry to hear that, Potter." Draco choked out. "Why are you here?" Draco said plainly.

Harry got up from the chair, and began pacing the room. He ran his finger through his hair, looking for all the world, like a man at his wit's end. "Before the accident… no, the attack, before it happened, Ron came to me. He said he and Hermione were splitting up." A serge of emotion, that felt entirely inappropriate, all things considered, raced through Draco. "Oh?" He said simply. Harry nodded, his hand gripping the back of his neck. "Yeah. He said things weren't the same between them anymore, and that he'd found someone else." Harry looked up, his eye burrowing into Draco's. "He told me about you. He told me everything." Draco didn't quite know how to feel about that admission. Scared, angry, defiant? None of them seemed right. Instead he straightened his back against his chair, ever the proud Malfoy. His posture alone making it clear that whatever the Great Harry Potter thought of him "corrupting" his precious redhead, did not phase Draco in the least. "What do you want from me, Potter?" Draco practically spat Harry's name. Harry shook his head again. "Look, when Ron took that curse… he was in a lot of pain. I could barely keep him conscious. Before he passed out, the said one word to me. "Draco"." That broke through Draco's façade of invulnerability. "Go to him, Draco. Everything else can wait, just go to him."

Draco looked at Potter, emotions he wasn't ready to deal with yet, swelling up within him. "Why now? Why come to me now?" Harry visibly deflated. He walked back over to the chair across from Draco, and fell into it. When he spoke he sound small, childlike. "Because I blamed you. For his marriage ending, for him getting hurt, for everything." Harry cried silently for a moment, and Draco was glad Potter's head was down, because he couldn't help the tears that escaped his own eyes. Harry wiped his face and continued. "But I'm scared for him, Draco. And he… he needs everyone there for him." There was a long pause before he said. "He'd want you there." Draco hid his face behind his hand. Damn Potter. Even if he wasn't deliberately trying to use Draco's emotions against him, he was doing a damn fine job of it. "I can get you some time with him alone, if you'd like, but you should see him as soon as possible." Draco nodded. He could've arranged a visit on his own, of course, just as he'd arranged everything else. But perhaps it was better that Harry had offered to do it first.

Harry rose from his seat and walked to the door. He stopped there a moment. "I'm-I'm sorry Draco." Draco shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Potter. "I'm fine." He lied, but he didn't need Potter's pity. "No, I'm sorry." Potter repeated. When he spoke again, Draco could hear the tears in his voice. "It's my fault, I arranged that raid. I was in charge of recon, and… that curse, it was meant for me…" Draco really did not want to deal with this now. He stood and came around the desk, to stand in front of Potter. "Ron was an Auror, Potter. Just like you. He knew the risks, and he did his job." If Ron died, he would die a hero, and Draco would not tolerate Potter trying to take that from him. Still, part of him, just didn't want to see Potter blame himself either. Potter seemed to have heard what he needed to. He silently nodded his head, and left.

Harry had managed to get Draco in to see Ron the following evening. He'd made it for well after the family and most of the Aurors had left. The two that were on guard duty were excused just before their arrival. Harry had escorted Draco. They stopped just outside Ron's door. Suddenly, Draco wasn't sure he wanted to go in. Before, as painful as it was to think of Ron in St. Mongo's, whatever condition he'd dreamed up for Ron had only been a figment of his mind. But once he stepped through that door, once he saw Ron with his own eyes, he would have to except the fact that it was real.

Draco felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder. He turned to face Potter, who was still looking at the door. "Take…take as much time as you need. I'll be out here." Draco nodded, then finally pushed the doors open. When he stepped into Ron's room, what he saw was both better, and worse, than what he'd imagined. On the one hand, there was no visible bruising, no bandages, no scarring from what Draco could see. On the other, the curse had clearly taken its toll on Ron's body. The first thing Draco saw, was all the tubes feeding potions into Ron's body. As he stepped closer. He saw that Ron's skin seemed slightly gray. His once brilliant hair was now very dull and brittle looking. He'd lost considerable weight, and his face was gaunt. There were dark circles under his eyes, and a clearly pained expression on his face. Still, even through all that, he was still the most beautiful man Draco had ever lied eyes on.

Draco rushed the rest of the way, and fell to Ron's side. He took the other man's limp hand in his own, holding it like something fragile. He stroked Ron's hair lightly, but quickly removed his hand, when he saw Ron flinch. "Ron?" Draco whispered. "Ron, it's me, Draco. I'm… I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I'm here now. I've been so worried about you, Ron." Ron's body twitched every now and then, his face tightening and relaxing, only just. Draco could not be sure if he was awake and unable to respond, or having an uneasy sleep. Either was likely, given the nature of the curse on him. For the moments, Draco actually hoped Ron was a sleep. For all his reasoning why it was better to stay away, he felt guilty now for not being there sooner. Ron was brash and impulsive, and bloody loyal, if their roles were reversed, he would be the first one at Draco's side, everyone else be damned.

Draco kissed the back of Ron's hand, the skin there felt cold against his lips. "You have to get better Ron. If only so Potter can stop bloody moaning about how it's all his fault." Draco said laughing. Ron's expression seemed to relax more at that. Draco chanced stroking Ron's cheek, and this time, the redhead turned into it. "I miss you, Ron." Draco said. "And I love you so much, never forget that." Draco stayed with Ron a while longer, not saying anything. When he finally got up to leave, he touched his lip as lightly as he could to Ron's forehead.

Ron felt like he was in a living nightmare. His entire body was in agony, every nerve was on fire. Even the slightest touch seemed to send electric shocks through him. More over, he could still hear his family, the doctors, he was still aware of what was going on around him, he just couldn't respond. His parents and all his siblings had been to see him, his kids, and Harry; Hermione was a complete wreck, but tried to stay strong for him. Most of the Aurors had stopped by at some point, promising the man responsible had been caught, and would pay for what he did. But still no Draco yet. In all honesty, Ron had not expected Draco to be among the first ones to show up. He figured he would only learn of Ron's condition through the news, or through the grapevine, and even once he did, he doubted the man would show up while his family was there. But knowing Draco's habit of making his own rules, he'd expected the man, to make an appears after hours on his own.

But as the days turned to weeks and there was still no sign of him, Ron had to wonder if Draco was coming at all. Maybe Malfoy really was done with him, maybe he'd already moved on to the next piece of meat, one not laid up in a healer's bed. Ron hated to think that way, but he couldn't help it, he wanted more than anything for Draco to be with him, even if it was just to say goodbye, but the blonde had not come.

Ron got very little sleep since getting hit. Even with the sedatives he was given, the most he could manage was being slightly more comfortable than he was otherwise. So he was still awake, when someone stepped into the room one night. He heard the person's footsteps stop, and their breath hitch. The person was obviously having a first time reaction to seeing him, and he hoped that it was Draco. When the footstep came closer he knew it was him. He could smell him. Draco had not been wearing one of his expensive colognes, and Ron hoped it was because he was too worried to bother, but the Auror still recognized the natural scent of his lover's skin. Draco was with him now, and that realization made him feel better than he had in weeks.

He felt the blonde reach out and touch his forehead. It stung Ron, but still he wished the other man hadn't moved his hand away so quickly. "Ron?" Draco called. He felt elated to hear the man's voice again, but heart broken at how frail it sounded. "Ron it's me, Draco. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I'm hear now." Ron had forgiven Draco for his absence from the moment he stepped into the room. Draco was here now, and that's all that mattered. Ron felt pin pricks in his hand, when Draco picked it up. He was trying to be as gentle with him as possible, for which Ron was grateful. The males of his family were to firm when they touched him, and the women were to clingy. He knew they were just being emotional, or trying to show their support, but the curse made their touches excruciating, and all he wanted was to be able to tell them to stop. But Draco seemed to understand. He touched Ron, just firmly enough for Ron to physically feel his presence, but lightly enough not to cause pain.

Draco made some comment about Ron needing to get better so Harry could stop blaming himself. If Ron could, he would have laughed at that. Harry had profusely apologized every time he came to see Ron. The red head wanted to tell him in wasn't his fault, this was the job. People got hurt. But knowing Harry, even if he had said the words, it wouldn't have mattered. The remainder of Draco's visit, he was silent. With light caresses of Ron's hand, and his cheek throughout. It actually became more tolerable as time went on, and Ron leaned into it at one point. Ron enjoyed the silence. His sense of touch wasn't the only one that had been over stimulated. After a while, sound became too much for him. Which was another reason his family's visits were a mixed blessing, he would have a pounding headache by the time they left.

Eventually, it was time for Draco to go. He gave Ron a light kiss, and a warm sensation spread across Ron's face. Draco promised he would return soon, and Ron, for the first time since his cursing, drifted into an easy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. As some of you may know, I've been working on an original story of mine. That's finished now, and I'm just doing what I need to to try and get it published. WSDK is nearing it's end, and I just want to thank everyone who's supported this story, even during it's long hiatus. All your encouraging words have really helped and inspired me in my writing, and allowed me to take the next step. If my original story is even half as successful (and hopefully meaningful) as these I've posted on fan fiction have been, I would be truly best. The next chapter's already written, and I hope to have it posted soon.**

Draco had had enough of waiting for Ron's useless healers to actually do their jobs. He may not have been the DeathEater in waiting most people thought he was, but he still knew a thing or two about curses. And what he didn't know, he could find out. So Draco sought out all his old contacts. Of course he could not let on what he actually wanted the information for, but misleading people and still getting what he wanted as a skill he'd honed since childhood.

He had to refer to more than one source of course, but that much had been expected. From what he'd learned, the curse used on Ron was an odd mix of the killing, torture and stunning curse. That much he'd assumed on his own, and was sure the healers at St. Mongo's already knew. But something had been altered to lessen the effects of all three, and ironically enough, that is what made it so excruciating. With he original forms of the three curses, the effects were instantaneous, but this new variant attacked the body at a much slower rate, drawing out the victim's agony. The more Draco learned of the curse, the more his heart broke for Ron. The only recourse Draco could think of was a more proactive tactic. Rather than simply treat whatever part of Ron the curse struck, and trying to predicted the next, they would have to eradicate it from his entire body at once. Though the question still remained, how this could be done. Draco an idea off how he could find out. While it was likely his would be test subject would object, Draco knew the man would ultimately do what ever he could to help Ron.

Potter's initial reaction to his proposal was much as Draco had expected, but he did ultimately relent when Draco told him it might be the only way to save Ron. "What do I have to do?" Potter finally asked, in a defeated tone. Potter had been the only person to resist at least one of the curses used to create the one used on Ron. Learning how he did it, may provide clues into aiding Ron's recovery. It was a long shot, Draco knew, but at this point, it was all they had left. "First I need to ask you some questions." Draco stated plainly.

The two were seated in Draco's home office. Draco at his desk, note pad and quick-quotes-quill at the ready. Potter looked more nervous than Draco could remember seeing him, but then as he recalled, the raven haired man never did well in interviews. "First thing's first. The killing curse Voldimort used on you as a child. You were the first one at that point to ever have survived it. Have you ever learned why." Draco knew Potter didn't like talking about anything related to either war, or his parents death, and having experienced enough loss of his own, Draco didn't like bringing it up. But if either of them wanted to prevent another death of someone they loved, they were going to have to get over it. Potter sighed and said "My mother died, trying to protect me from Voldimort, she gave her life to save me. It was her love that protected me, it was a kind of old magic Voldimort could touch." Draco would be lying if he said he hadn't had a personal curiosity in how Potter had survived. Now having heard the truth, he was a little disappointed, and more than a little irritated. There had been two wizard wars, how many people sacrificed themselves for loved ones, fellow soldiers or complete strangers. Surely is wasn't that rare a phenomenon, so why was it only Potter that had been spared. Surely the protection against the most feared curse in history couldn't be that simple. It seemed a bit _unfair_, to be perfectly frank. Draco ignored this, though, and pressed on with his next question.

"And the second time, what happened then?" Potter rubbed his hands together at the question, he looked even more uncomfortable than before. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened the second time." Draco's eyebrow rose at that answer. "I had the resurrection stone, but I dropped it, I don't know if that had anything to do with it. I had to let Voldimort kill me to destroy the part of his soul that was in me." That statement took Draco completely by surprise. After the war, the details of exactly how Harry Potter had beaten the dark lord had never been fully divulged. Whether it was simply too painful for Potter to discuss, or whether it was a tactical decision on his part, to keep the specifics of his victory to himself, Draco had never known. He'd assumed it was a combination of both. But he had no idea that any part of Voldimort had ever existed within Potter. "It's kind of a long story, but when Voldimort tried to kill me the first time, he ended up putting part of his soul in me, I had to destroy that part to beat him for good." Draco made a note to ask Potter more on that later, as it might prove useful.

Potter told Draco about his encounter with Dumbledor at the King's Cross station, and how he'd chosen to come back. Once again, Draco found the answers infuriating. Damn Potter's endless luck. "Okay," Draco said. "Now on to the next bit. I need to do a full examination on you." Potter's head shot up at that. "What?" His voice sounded both frightened and scandalized. "Potter please, I need to check you to see if there's any residual energy from when you deflected those spells. It could help us learn what we need to cure Ron." Potter looked as though he wanted to cry. He knew the man didn't like feeling vulnerable, or experimented on, least of all with Draco doing the experimenting. But the thought of helping Ron, overrode his fear. "Fine, what do I need to do?"

Draco lead Potter to his personal lab, and ordered the man to strip. Potter looked a bit hesitant at first. "Potter please, you have nothing I haven't seen before, and I'm sure I've seen better." Draco snapped. I defiant look past over Potter's face, and he couldn't be rid of his clothes fast enough. Apparently insulting or challenging Potter was the best way to get the man to do what he wanted, Draco would have to remember that. Despite what Draco just said, Potter was very well put together. Very well. He was nowhere near the specimen that Ron was, and was just a bit hairier than what Draco cared for, but not bad at all. If not for the fact that he despised Potter to his core, Draco would find him quite attractive. "Lay down on the table." Draco instructed.

Over the next few hours, Draco performed an array of test on Potter, and drew blood samples. It was a little known fact, that Draco had studied with the best healers in Europe, and even around the world, after he left Hogwarts. He had no intentions of ever actually becoming a healer, but the skill proved useful in 'other' ways. Draco had long put his devious ways behind him, but he'd always known that such skill would prove invaluable later. That was now proving the case. Draco informed Potter that they were finally finished, and Potter dressed as quickly as he had stripped. "I'll contact you when I have something." Draco said. Potter just nodded, and was gone.

Draco spent the next several weeks studying samples taken from Potter, and he'd come up with nothing. At least nothing that would help Ron. He had a few idea on how his finding could be used to devise counter curses, and had he the time, he would have explored that more. But at the moment, his primary concern was aiding his lover.

Draco had been to see Ron several times, after his first visit, and though Ron's spirits seemed to be lifted, though it may have just been wishful thinking on Draco's part, his physical condition was gradually deteriorating. Ron had lost even more weight, he'd gone into cardiac arrest more than once, his family had even been told that they may have to prepare themselves for the worst. But Draco would not give up. As long as there was still breath in his body, and Ron's, he would do everything he could to save Ron. Draco visited the man again, as much for his own benefit as for Ron's.

Ron looked as pained as always, but also, very weak. Draco suspected he did not have much time left. Draco slumped into a seat beside the redhead. Draco took Ron's hand, making sure to be gentle, as always. "The healers expect us to give up on you. Can you believe that? They expect me to say my goodbyes while I can." Draco laughed darkly at that, shaking his head. "Bullocks. They're mad if they think I'm giving up on you." Draco instinctively gripped Ron's hand a bit tighter, but stopped when he saw Ron flinch. "I won't stop, until I get you back, I swear to you Ron."

It was at that moment Draco started to break down. So many emotions were swirling through him at the time. There was a great sense of failure, at having not found the key to curing Ron. There; was shame at having wasted so much time in not seeing him before, guilt over disrupting his life, his marriage, and a premature sense of mourning. As he knew Ron was close to death. And it was at that moment, Draco felt the greatest surge of emotion, defiant love. Draco refused to give up on himself, or on Ron. He knew he was close, even if he could not see it. He knew he already had everything he needed to save the man, he just had to piece it together. He knew Ron was counting on him to pull himself together and find the answer. But more than all that, he knew he could not give up, because anything less than absolute success was unacceptable for a Malfoy, especially now.

It was right then that two things Draco had not been expecting happened. The first was that Ron squeezed his hand a bit tighter. The second, was that Ron opened his eyes. He looked straight up at Draco, unblinking. Draco had rushed to call the healers. Ron seemed intent to hold Draco's gaze long as he could, as if he would never see it again. "Ron! Ron, I'm here baby! I'm here!" Finally Ron's strength gave out, and his eyes closed. The healers came rushing in to check on him. It was the first time since Draco had started his visits that he'd made his presence so public. He slipped out of the room, while they were working on Ron.

Draco couldn't believe what had happened. Ron had finally opened his eyes. The look he gave Draco was almost pleading. He was wordlessly begging Draco to save him, the blonde was sure. Draco had managed to get a copy of Ron's revised files, through means that were most likely illegal. There was nothing that could explain exactly what had happened to Ron in those moments that had caused to man to wake. It drove Draco mad. He looked over all the notes he'd acquired from studying Potter, even going over what he'd collected from the interview, still nothing. It was into the night, when Draco decided he was doing neither Ron nor himself any good, and decided to go to bed. He prepared himself a sleeping potion and drifted off.

Draco's dreams consisted of strange images regarding Potters survival of Voldimort's attacks. He saw Potters mother shielding him from the madman, he saw the small child deflect the killing curse moments later. He heard Potter's voice talking about sacrifice, and this brought to mind images of Ron's sacrifice in taking the attack for Potter. "She gave her life to save me." Draco heard Potter say. "It was a kind of old magic, that Voldimort couldn't touch." Draco was suddenly awake. He had no idea what time is was, but it was still late. He suddenly had an idea. Draco raced up to his family's library. He looked through all the text he could find on early and ancient magic, specifically dealing with curses and healing. While there was nothing concrete in relation to spells like the killing curse, but he had enough information to form a hypothesis.

Draco immediately set out to work, concocting the means to heal Ron. "Hang on Ron, I'm almost there." Draco could kick himself at how simple the solution had been, it had been staring him in the face all along. Potter himself had even told him. It was love. It sounded ridiculous, Draco could admit. It would sound that way to most modern wizard, they had become somewhat jaded over time. But love was the key. In early times, magic was driven by intent and emotion. Curses like the Unforgivables were powered by deepest hate, you had to _mean_ them, as he'd heard his father say many times. The same was true of early healing spells. They were powered by love or at the very least, empathy. The focus on emotion in spell work had lessoned over the ages, but it were still there, even if wizards were not consciously aware of it. It really was not so strange that Potter had been the only wizard in recorded history to survive the killing curse. It was so powerful and so effective, that the odds of surviving it, even with the proper _protection_ was astronomical. The variant of the curse Ron had been hit with worked at a much slower rate. Which meant there was a chance it could be effected more easily, relatively speaking.

Draco had seen signs of it before. The pain on Ron's face seemed to lessen when he touched him gently, or when he spoke soothingly to him. The emotions he felt during his last visit had been overwhelming, strong enough to cause Ron to open his eyes. But they had not been enough to heal him entirely, that would still take a considerable amount of deliberate healing tactics. And most likely more power. Draco knew there was no shortage of loved ones who would gladly do what they could to help Ron, but most, unfortunately could not be trusted with such delicate work. The Weasleys were not known for focus, patience or restraint, all of which would be needed in abundance. More than that, Ron would need those who were well versed in healing spells. Luckily for him, he had good choice in friends.

Draco once more called on Potter's aid, as well as Granger's. He explained to them both his theory, as well as the spell he'd devised, and how each of them could help. Granger eagerly agreed to do what she could, but did not understand why Draco's presence was as vital as theirs, or why he cared in the first place. Explaining his relationship with Ron had not been pleasant, for himself or Potter, as Potter had to confess how long he'd known. Whatever Granger's feelings on the matter, she hid them well. "Fine, whatever." She'd said, a bit stiffly. "What's important now is helping Ron. When do we get started?" Potter, as he'd assumed, had the necessary level of experience with healing. Some of it, mandatory for his job, some of it, Potter had likely acquired of his own accord. Granger, was sufficiently skilled as well. Like Draco, she was not a healer by trade, but had a thirst for knowledge, and saw the value in learning what she could about curing magical ailments.

The trio would be working alongside the healers, though their role in the spell would be more substantial. All involved would be working in two groups. The first, which consisted of Draco, Granger and Potter, would be raising the necessary energy, and directing it to Ron. The second group, consisting of the healers, would be focusing that energy in a way that could eradicate the curse. Draco had given everyone detailed instructions on what they would need to do. Draco, Potter and Granger took their positions around Ron's bed. They joined hands and began chanting, as the healers began to work. The spell Draco devised was a mix of old and new magic, and was terribly demanding on all involved. After several hours of work, the spell was concluded and the only thing left to do, was wait.

Ron's family had been notified of the procedure, and had come to support Ron and each other. They waited outside Ron's room, Draco returned home. As soon as there was anything new to report, he would know, there was no reason to stay. But that didn't diminish how badly he wanted to. It was hours later when Potter arrived in his fire place. "Well?" He asked tersely. Potter offered him a small smile and nodded. "It worked. He's out of it." Draco released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He began sobbing openly, not caring that Potter was there to judge him. But Potter didn't judge, instead the dark haired man wrapped his arms around Draco in a comforting hug, and oddly enough, Draco found himself returning the embrace.

When Draco had finally collected himself, the two separated. "Thank you, Draco." Potter said sincerely. "You saved him." Draco could do nothing more that nod and wipe his eyes. Any other time, he'd be milking the praise for all it was worth, but now all he could do was mentally thank a power higher than himself. "He's still asleep, the curse took a lot out of him, but otherwise, he's in the clear." Potter was silent for a while. "Are you gonna go see him?" What a foolish question, of course Draco was going to go see him. "When the others have gone, I'll be there." He said. Potter looked deep in thought. "You should tell the others, they should know. It's… not fair to Ron to keep it secret either." Draco thought Potter was putting his nose where it didn't belong, but perhaps he had a point. Still Ron was in recovery, and his family had more important things to concern themselves with, it wasn't the right time. "When Ron's recovery is done, we'll tell them." Draco promised. Potter nodded at this and turned to leave.

Draco entered Ron's room after hours, as he'd done so many times before. He walked up to Ron's bed slowly. Ron lay there as motionless as he always had, in fact the only discernable change in Ron's appearance was that he finally seemed at ease. Draco sat down next to Ron, and stroked the hair away from his forehead. Draco could finally touch him without fear of causing the man pain. His hand caressed Ron's cheek, and it felt warm for a change. Ron opened his eyes again, for only the second time in weeks, and turned to Draco. His smile was enough to cause Draco to burst into tears, the Malfoy chided himself for acting like an overly emotional child. "Hey, what's all this?" Ron said in hoarse sounding voice. He raised his hand to Draco's face weakly to wipe the man's tears. That small effort seemed too much for Ron, and Draco, saw the hand start to drop. He caught it before it could, though. "You miss me?" Ron asked.

Draco kissed Ron full on the lips, not realizing until that moment how much he truly had missed it. He pressed his hand to Ron's chest, the man felt so small, so frail. This was not the same man he knew before the curse, but it didn't matter, this was the man he loved. He would nurse Ron back to health for as long as it took. It was then that he thought of something, something that hadn't crossed his mind until that moment. "I can't live without you, Ron." He admitted. "I should hope not, I was worried you'd moved on without me." Ron half joked. Though he was aware Draco had still been to see him, and looked forward to those visits, there still part of him that feared Draco had found a new bed partner, a new lover. Or if he hadn't already, would when he'd grown bored with the invalid Ron had become. "I mean it Ron, I can't do this anymore." Ron gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" He queried. "Do you love me?" Draco asked desperately. "Draco…" Whatever Ron had been about to ask was cut off. "Do you love me?" Draco demanded again. "Yes, of course I love you."

Draco clasped Ron's hand tighter in his own. "Marry me, Ron! Be my husband!" Ron laughed, but then started to cough. His body was still very weak. "Gone 'round the twist, have you? You're already married, love. So am, for that matter." He and Hermione had been discussing a divorce, but had not gotten far in the proceeding when he'd been attacked. "I don't care!" Draco stated. "I almost lost you, I can't go through that again. I want to be here for you while you recover, I want to give you whatever you need. I want to take care of you, Ron." Ron's expression turned serious then. "I don't want you to take care of me Draco, and I don't want you make a decision like this out of pity." Draco couldn't help but shake his head. "I don't pity you, Ron. I love you more than you could ever know." Draco placed his hand on Ron's face, looking deeply into his eyes. "I want to take care of you because you're hurt, and you mean the world to me. And I can't bear to see someone I love in pain."

Ron smiled weakly up at him. "What about your family?" He asked. "You said you can't get divorced, pureblood rule, and all." Draco brought Ron's hand up to his face and kissed it. "Well, she's probably take me through the wringer, and my name will be dirt, but I'll do it for you. You'll still love me when I'm penniless, won't you." Draco asked, but Ron scoffed. "I've done the poverty thing before, you get use to it. Besides, I'll take care of you." Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a weakened, emaciated Ron promising to take care of him, but he knew the redhead meant it. Draco kissed him again. "I love you." He said. Ron kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
